The Arch Mage
by Rainirial
Summary: A newcomer to Hogwarts and a new brand of magic. Will Dumbledore's secret weapon win the war? Or is everything hopelessly lost? Starts post book six. Book verse/Movie verse/My own oddball verse...
1. The Beginning

Chapter one

McGonagall carefully folded Albus Dumbledore's will and put it to one side. The gathering around her, mostly fellow Order members and some colleagues, looked at each other.

"Well, I'd say Albus is very clear about this matter," McGonagall said, clearing her throat.

"I don't know Minerva…I mean is Hogwarts truly in that much danger?" Lupin asked hesitantly. "Don't get me wrong, I like her, I really do, she does a lot for the Order and for all of our kind…but to bring her to Hogwarts to teach the kids? I don't know…"

Other members of the Order nodded slowly in agreement. "It's not that I don't like her," Tonks agreed. "But it just seems a little extreme. Her in the school? That could prove more dangerous than ever."

"And she'd have enemy after her that will try and gain entrance to the school," Kingsley said.

"I agree. I don't know where Dumbledore was hoping to go with this," Arthur Weasley shrugged, pushing his glasses further onto his nose.

Minerva shrugged. "Well whatever the reason, that is Albus' will. Do we want to see it upheld?"

There was silence.

"Albus…always had a strange mind. Every time he came up with something no one could quite figure out why he'd done or said it. But in the end we all looked back and went 'oh, that's why.' Albus had a way of thinking six steps ahead of everyone. While this…development, might not make sense to us now, I'm willing to bet in the future we'll kick ourselves in the ass if we didn't make the right choice. And I think the right choice, both morally and logically, is to adhere to Albus' plans. They're here and in his will for a reason. Albus wasn't mindless. He wouldn't have asked for her without good cause and purpose," Lupin said after a moment's hesitation.

Everyone else, in absolute agreeance with Lupin, nodded. Minerva sighed and nodded too. "I guess then someone needs to find her."

"Where?" Tonks asked. "Where the heck do you find someone like that?"

"At her Temple," Charlie Weasley shrugged. "That's where they always are."

"Then my next question is…who will go speak with her? I would volunteer," Minerva said.

"You can't go. You're needed at Hogwarts. Who really doesn't have anything huge on their agenda, anything that would be noticeable if they went missing for a while?" Arthur asked.

"I'm free," Molly said.

"So am I," Lupin said ruefully. "No one is going to miss a werewolf."

"I think I'm the most free of anyone here," Charlie said, holding up his hands. "Ma, if you suddenly vanish off people will start wondering…and Lupin, mate, nothing against you at all but if _you_ vanish people will start _hunting_."

The gathering laughed. Minerva looked over her spectacles at Charlie. "Well, Charlie, if you think you can manage it…"

"Easily. I just need to know which Temple she's at," Charlie said immediately.

Minerva sighed. "Alright then. That's all for this meeting. I'll give Charlie directions and we'll call another when he gets word back."

With that the witches and wizards of the Order of the Phoenix furtively exited what on the outside appeared to be just an innocent broom cupboard.


	2. Two Worlds

Master Kelk raised his eyebrows when the acolyte told him the reason for the stranger's visit.

"You want to see _who_?" he spluttered in a manner most undignified for a Master.

"Arch Mage Lucinda sir," the man, Weasley, answered.

"What on earth do common wizards have need of _her_ for?" Master Kelk asked, startled.

"Sir, it's a personal matter that I swore only to speak to the Arch Mage about," Weasley answered respectfully.

"I assure you boy, I have no desire to know why anyone would willingly call upon Arch Mage Lucinda. And I have no wish to hear any personal news you are delivering. Show him the way to the Arch Mage's chambers," Kelk said fervently to his acolyte who looked like his leader had just ordered him put to death. Trembling the acolyte left with a puzzled Weasley in tow.

Charlie looked about him. The Temple was a pretty affair. There were colourful hangings and statues everywhere and young acolytes were walking around in long green and white robes. The older priests were in yellow and orange and the Masters were mostly in blue. The young acolyte leading the way went to a door in the middle of the room and opened it. Charlie followed and was surprised to find himself in another part of the temple. This room was basically a conjoined temple, outfitted entirely in deep red. The wall hangings were in red, the carpet and curtains were all in red with curious symbols all over them. There were statues in here too and acolytes but these acolytes were all wearing jade. Their leaders were wearing burgundy and no Masters patrolled the floors like in the opposite temple.

Another acolyte, this one dressed in jade, approached Charlie and his guide. She spoke briefly to the terrified acolyte in green and white, who, after the conversation, gratefully hurried back out through the door.

"Mr Weasley?" the new acolyte asked. "My name is Marina. I am an acolyte for the Black Mages. You seek and audience with our Lady Arch Mage?"

Marina was very well spoken and had a soft voice. Charlie nodded.

"Yes please. I'm here with urgent news for the Arch Mage," he said.

"Come this way please. Perhaps her ladyship is expecting you," Marina said, turning and heading up a long spiral staircase in the middle of the room. They climbed for a long time, until Charlie's legs were quite sore, and then finally reached a simple, unmarked door. Marina drew a symbol on the door that burnt once and then faded. The door clicked open and they swept through.

Once inside Charlie was sure he was in the wrong place. There was a desk, made of dark mahogany wood with nothing on it. There were two chairs with comfortable looking cushions in front of the desk and a rigid, oak-wood, high-backed seat behind it. The walls were littered with maps and the like but nothing at all indicated that this was the home of the most powerful black mage in the world. Charlie felt like he'd walked into a school teacher's room.

"Forgive the appearance of the room. Her Ladyship has been away much. It's not very impressive, I know, but still…this is her home," Marina said fondly. She gestured one of the chairs. "Wait here. I will see if she is here."

Charlie sat down while Marina moved behind the desk and simply walked through the wall. It was a few minutes before she returned, smiling softly. "Her Ladyship will be with you momentarily," she announced before sweeping out the room, leaving Charlie quite alone.

True to her words a few moments later the wall stirred. First a furry head popped through. Charlie recognized the creature instantly, it was a Treasure Otter. He knew Summoner Lucinda had one Guardian, Finbarr Galedeep, a Treasure Otter. He assumed this was the Guardian.

Finbarr slinked his way through the room and up onto the table where he eyed Charlie for a moment and then grinned. There was no other word to describe it. The otter actually grinned, showing his jewel encrusted teeth.

"Welcome Mr Weasley," a soft, sultry voice sounded. Charlie dragged his eyes away from the smirking otter to view the Arch Mage of Black Mages, Lucinda.

She was a breathtaking young woman. Her jet black hair was bound in thousands of plaits that were folded in on other another, creating an exquisite cascade of curls down her back. The left hand side of her fringe was wavy and covered the left hand side of her face from the centre of her forehead, over her eye and to the very left-most point of her jaw. Her amber colored eyes were accentuated by the shimmering bronze eye-shadow and dark kohl she was wearing. She had a pale complexion but was by no means washed out. Her lips were the same shimmering bronze as her eyes.

She was wearing deep purple in a low-cut corset ensemble, decorated by glittering embroidery of oriental designs. The sleeves just tipped her shoulders and constituted very short, thick bands around her upper arm, leaving her arms bare. The bell of the dress was layer upon layer of shot silk alternating from deep royal purple to pale lilac, all in shot silk. Each layer, from the top, was shorter to allow the different colors to show through. The hem of the bell touched the ground at the front and swept behind her in a train.

Charlie rose to his feet and bowed formally. "Your Ladyship," he said politely.

Arch Mage Lucinda bowed back, using the curious Arch Mage's bow that Charlie had only seen since coming to this Temple. Then she straightened and sat down, indicating Charlie do the same.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr Weasley?" she asked in her soft, husky voice.

"Please, call me Charlie. Mr Weasley is far too formal," Charlie laughed easily. The Arch Mage smiled.

"And I in turn, request you address me as Lulu," she countered. Charlie nodded in assent. Then he cleared his throat.

"Uh, I've come here on behalf of an organization I am involved with. An organization founded and led, until recently, by Albus Dumbledore," Charlie said.

"I see. You speak of the Order of the Phoenix," Lulu said, leaning back in her seat.

"Yes, you know of it?" Charlie asked.

"I certainly do. What need brings a member of the Order to my doorstep?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Albus' will," Charlie said. He put a copy of the will on Lulu's desk. "May I draw your attention to the eighth paragraph from the third page?"

Lulu delicately picked up the thick parchment and flicked through the sheaf's until she came across the relative statement. She read it quickly and arched a perfectly kept eyebrow.

"Am I to understand Albus Dumbledore requests my presence at Hogwarts School as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked.

"I understand, given your position, that this may seem an impossible task," Charlie started but Lulu shook her head.

"On the contrary, Charlie, Albus' direction gets me closer to my goal than I first thought. You may or may not be aware but I have been working for Albus for a number of years now. By placing me in the school Albus is placing the school under my protection. And what better way to protect the students than to teach them?" she asked, carefully folding the will.

"So…so you'll help out?" Charlie asked.

"If I can clear it with the new Head of the School, I assume Minerva McGonagall, then yes, I will certainly abide by my friend's wishes," Lulu nodded pensively. "Understand, Charlie, that this means I will be working more closely with the Order. Some of your members already know me from a few brief passages over the years and may give their opinion. But I hope this will not inconvenience the Order in any way."

"From what I can gather it's the general feeling of the Order that you would be welcome to work in closer proximity and intimacy with us, your ladyshi….Lulu," Charlie said.

"Very well then. Please inform your Order that I will present myself in one week's time. I must organize my own Order here first before I can be excused indefinitely from the Temple on a permanent status," Lulu said, rising. Charlie followed in suit.

"Of course, of course. One week then. I trust you know where to find us?" he asked jovially.

Lulu's face took on a strange, haunted expression. "You are still using the Grimmauld House?" she asked softly.

"Er…yes, we are. It now belongs to Harry you see…" Charlie trailed off as Lulu turned her back briefly.

"Very well. One week, Charlie. I looked forward to sharing your company then," she said.

"Of course. Thankyou Lulu," Charlie said, bowing. He turned and walked away. As he turned to look back at the door he found Lulu staring at a portrait on the wall. Though it was far away and he wasn't quite sure he thought it somehow looked like Sirius Black with his arm around a young, raven-haired girl with amber eyes.

Charlie didn't get a lengthy look though. Finbarr turned his sharp eyes on him and Charlie, feeling this was more than enough of a warning, turned and left.

Exactly a week later the Order of the Phoenix sat apprehensively in the lounge room of number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. This was formally the home to generations of the Black family, but when Sirius Black died he left everything to his cherished godson, Harry Potter, who had given the Order the full go ahead to continue using the hidden location as their headquarters.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, as usual, just making herself busy. Arthur was in the lounge, leaning against the mantelpiece above the fireplace. Lupin and Tonks were sitting on the couch. Mad Eye Moody was sitting on a bar stool in the corner. McGonagall was also present, along with Hagrid and Bill and Charlie Weasley. Bill was chatting idly to Lupin and Tonks, Charlie and Hagrid were talking about a new breed of dragons that Charlie's team had discovered in Romania.

At precisely seven minutes past eight in the evening there was a light tapping at the door. Everyone gave a start and Lupin rose and opened the door.

"Identify yourself," he said, feeling somewhat foolish. There was no way any amount of dark magic was going to take control of the mind of the Arch Mage of Black Mages. She could probably invent a new Killing Curse.

"My name is Lucinda, I am the Arch Mage of the Black Mages and my favorite color is lime green. You are Remus Lupin, werewolf and teacher and your favorite food is butterscotch pudding," the soft voice said seriously. These were key words agreed upon for Lulu's arrival, seeing as Death Eaters were watching the house like a hawk.

"Sorry about that your ladyship," Lupin said, opening the door fully to let her in. "Gotta be careful these days."

"Apology unnecessary, Remus," Lulu said as she walked inside. "I think it very smart to not trust _anyone_."

She was wearing midnight blue robes, so dark they were almost black. It was a one shoulder piece that was bunched up at the bust and then flowed down in the silkiest material imaginable. Small glittering white lotus flowers adorned the skirt of the gown and across her bare arms thick blue ribbons wrapped up, criss-crossing like a ballerina's ribbons, up to her elbows. She wore a pale blue cloak in comparison, that was plain and unadorned. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony and it tumbled down her back and over one shoulder in a myriad of glossy raven curls. Her fringe swept over her left eye as normal and a thick pale blue velvet headband decorated the lot.

Behind the Arch Mage bounded Finbarr, wearing a small fur lined coat to fight the chill. He wore a large blue collar that matched his mistress' dress and was watching everyone with an amused twinkle in his eye. His markings stood out pearly white against his dark brown fur but they were lined with sapphire blue.

Lulu sort of stood in the hallway until Arthur gave a start and then conjured a chair out of no where.

"Please, take a seat, Arch Mage," he offered.

Lulu sat down and Finbarr sat upright at her feet, still looking vaguely amused at the gathering.

"How was your journey?" Charlie asked after another moment. It seemed no one knew quite what to say to this newcomer. They could feel power radiating off her and it made them unsure.

But Lulu smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Quite enjoyable, I must say. I ran into a group of Death Eaters over the North Atlantic. You can't imagine my surprise, or theirs really."

"What happened?" McGonagall asked, looking alarmed.

Lulu gave a small chuckle and waved her hand airily. "I led them to shore. There's a bounty on my head, after all, I'm wanted by the Dark Lord almost as much as he wants young Harry Potter. So the Death Eaters were quite eager to give chase. As soon as I touched land Finbarr Apparated to me and we entered aggressive negotiations over the matter of my capture."

Charlie laughed. "Who won?" he asked.

"Well, I sit here before you, so you can imagine, I won that particular debate," Lulu grinned. She reached down and patted Finbarr's head. "Although, I must say, I hardly did anything. You'd think I never let Finbarr join in the fights the way he was performing. Three Death Eaters to himself. Was simply amusing to watch."

Finbarr grinned again, which made Charlie laugh again. "Nice one mate," he said to the Otter, who snickered.

Lulu looked up. "But I am being very rude. I am Lucinda, and I am indeed the Arch Mage but I wish you to address me simply as Lulu. It's a preferred endearment amongst friends and allies. And this, of course, is Finbarr Galedeep, Treasure Otter of the Ronso tribe and Guardian."

"Oh right! Lulu, this is Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, you know Charlie, Rebeus Hagrid, Alastor Moody and of course, Minerva McGonagall," Lupin said, taking a quick turn around the room.

"Weasley, Weasley and more Weasleys?" Lulu laughed. "Quite the family affair, you must be proud of your sons."

"Oh, there's more," Arthur grinned. "Fred and George have just signed on a student teachers at Hogwarts too."

"And Ron and Ginny attend the school," Molly added.

Lulu raised her eyebrows. "Goodness. Quite impressive. One would rather hate to make enemies of the Weasley family. They're everywhere."

Silence descended for a minute while Lulu sat passively and watched the gathering. Finally McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I understand Charlie presented you with Albus' will?" she asked.

"Yes he did," Lulu nodded.

"And?" McGonagall asked.

"I readily agree, if you all do. Albus spoke of this plan to me once before, in a moment of reflection, should his demise be untimely. I think recent events propelled the plan into action at precisely the moment he envisioned," Lulu replied. "To be at Hogwarts, closer to the students and in particular, the Potter boy, whom we all want to see protected, will be of great benefit to me."

"Is teaching not… well, are you not above that?" Kingsley asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Certainly not. I, like my mentor Albus, take great pride in passing on learning to young minds. I should love for nothing greater."

"Well, then. It is agreed. Term starts September one," McGonagall said decisively. "If you could present yourself to the school at that time and then all will be as it may."

Lulu rose. "September first then."

"Will you not stay for dinner?" Molly asked.

Lulu smiled at her. "I am making everyone uneasy, Molly," she said.

"Not at all," Arthur shook his head. "It's just been a long time since anyone's seen you, Lulu. We never thought we'd have to call on you in this capacity."

"Well then, dinner would be lovely," Lulu smiled.


	3. A New Houseguest at Hogwarts

Thunder crashed outside and the rain hammered the entire castle. Harry was very glad that he was indoors and not outside in the fierce storm. The Great Hall was warm, well lit and filled with laughter and chatter. Harry gazed upwards at the ceiling. It was enchanted to reflect the elements outside and at the moment it was the stormiest Harry had ever seen it. Most outside lessons had been cancelled in light of the storm and Quidditch was suspended for a while. This storm was set to last a long time, apparently.

"Oh this weather is horrible," Hermione commented from beside Harry.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Where're they off to?" Ron asked.

Harry looked up to see Fred and George Weasley following Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. You don't think they've pulled another of their stunts do you?" he asked Ron, who shrugged in reply.

"No, Professor McGonagall doesn't look angry or vaguely annoyed. I think she's just recruited them for something," Hermione suggested. "After all, they are here as student teachers."

"Who?" Ginny asked, sitting beside Harry. She had just passed the Weasley twins and the Headmistress.

"Fred and George," Ron said.

"Oh them. As I passed I heard McGonagall saying they were appreciated because 'she' has no idea where to go from the gates and Hagrid would be spared but he's out tending to the grounds," Ginny said.

"Who's she?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed at her older brother. "Ron, really. If I had known who 'she' was I would have used her name, wouldn't I?"

Ron merely shrugged and returned to his food.

"Gosh, I'd hate to be outside in this. Poor Hagrid. Can you imagine what it's like outside?" Hermione said, looking back up at the roof.

"Who on earth would be travelling at this time of night in this weather?" Harry wanted to know.

"New teacher of course," Hermione said. "We're still missing a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. That is, of course, unless Slughorn is going to step into that role and open up the Potions Master role."

"Well she's got to be the Potions Master," Ron said at once.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well…she's a _girl_," Ron said. "Can you imagine being taught DADA by a woman?"

Hermione and Ginny both bristled at once. "Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she'd be rubbish at DADA!" Ginny snapped.

"You know she has a point," Lee, the best friend of the Weasley twins. "I'd like to see someone out-hex Hermione or Ginny."

Ron shrugged once more. That seemed to be his preferred answer to everything now.

After a while everyone slowly stopped eating, being full, and waited for dismissal from McGonagall, who had long since returned to her seat, with Slughorn, the Deputy Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House sitting at her left. Finally McGonagall rose.

"I was going to ask that you all remain so we may greet our newest teacher, but it seems she is having difficulty arriving. I'm sure you will all meet her when you have your first lessons with her…" she began. She had no sooner said the words when the Great Hall doors opened and three people entered the room. The first two were the Weasley twins, Fred and George, looking soaked to the bone and very windswept. Harry cracked a grin at the boys and then exchanged amused glances with Ginny.

Stepping in carefully behind the boys was the most stunning person Harry had ever seen.

Her hair was pitch black and set in the most unusual style. The front of her hair was parted in a left part and the right-hand side framed her face while the left hand side covered her left eye. Her hair was pulled back in many plaits and then wound around in a stylish bun on the crown of her head. There were four plaited, purple and black beaded plaits that exited out the bottom of the bun and hung loose, almost down to her waist. There were two ornaments speared through the bun, like a set of chopsticks. One had an end that was set with three small blue roses and a small dangling item that looked like six tiny wind chimes set together and attached to the end of the stick. The other side opened out in gold eaves and there was a glittering red bauble on the end. There were two gold drop strings with three drops on each string. From what Harry could see she was wearing a red orb earring in the lowest pierce on each ear and then three silver sleepers in the rest up her ear.

She was wearing a long black gown. It trailed on the floor of the Great hall and the bottom was intricately decorated with white embroidery of curious patterns. The wide bell sleeves ended the same way. The front of the skirt of the gown seemed to be made of glittering black shot silk. The bodice was fashioned into a corset, whose neckline was low but covered with a black fur line. She had casually draped a heavy-looking black cloak over one arm and was surveying the students through amber colored eyes, highlighted by the deep purple eye shadow she was wearing. She was also wearing deep purple lipstick and a ring on the middle finger of her right hand. While the twins were soaking wet she was perfectly dry.

No one could take their eyes off the woman, who seemed to neither notice nor care. Harry, like every other student in the hall, followed her with their eyes as she made her way in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to the High Table where the teachers sat. Her voice, though kept low, resounded in Harry's head. It was husky and soft and so beautiful.

"Minerva. Sorry to keep you waiting. We had a bit of trouble coming up the path to the school. It's flooded out and I didn't want to risk the boys' lives," she said in a clear, commanding voice.

"That's quite okay," McGonagall said. "I was just about to explain to the students about you, but now that you're here I may as well introduce you the normal way."

The woman nodded and then sat in a seat next to Hagrid's empty chair as she was indicated to. McGonagall turned back to the astonished students.

"Well then. Students, firstly as you all know, we are in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I ask that you welcome your new teacher, Professor Lucinda," McGonagall said, indicating the newcomer.

There was polite applause. The newcomer simply bent her head in acknowledgement.

"Make sure you behave in her lessons because she is not as forgiving as many teachers in this school, not that it should dampen your intentions, however," McGonagall said, with a rare smile. "Now, off to bed with you all."

Not wanting to leave so quickly without taking a good look at the new Professor many students dawdled, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny among them. They left quickly after Fred and George chivvied them along with promises to tell them all they knew when they got to the Common Room.

Once safely inside the Gryffindor Tower and installed in the cushy chairs in front of the fire most of the Gryffindors turned expectantly to Fred and George.

"Well?" Ron demanded. "What is she like?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know how quite to put her," he admitted.

"When the Headmistress took us down to the gates (in the gale and pouring rain mind you) it took us a while to actually see her," George said.

"All the black you see," Fred added. "When we did eventually find her McGonagall hurried back up and we were left to trudge along with her without even knowing her name up the path."

"Which was very quickly washed out," George said. "Eventually Fred turned to her and told her his name and then mine."

"What did she say?" Parvarti Patil asked at once.

"Well, this is the strange part. She said she was Arch Mage Lucinda. Not _Professor_ Lucinda but _Arch Mage_," Fred picked up.

At this Hermione let out a gasp of realization. Everyone turned at once to her.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Arch Mage? Are you sure?" she asked Fred, who nodded confidently.

"Oh yeah."

"Why? Is that bad?" Ron asked.

"An Arch Mage is traditionally a very strange person, a person who practices very secret, _very_ advanced magic," Hermione filled in the audience. "They're dangerous people, Arch Mages and they are very rare. It takes a witch or wizard extraordinary skill and talent to be an Arch Mage."

"Then why aren't you one?" Dean Thomas demanded.

Many people nodded in agreement but Hermione shook her head. "No, no. I'm only clever by what I have read and been taught. People like Arch Mages have natural talent and powers, unlike anything anyone's ever seen before. Professor Dumbledore could have been an Arch Mage, if he chose that path."

"Wow. That good huh?" Fred asked.

"There are two kinds of Arch Mages," Hermione continued. "There are White Mages and Black Mages. White Mages are devoted to healing and growing things and end up learning and teaching the most advanced protection magic and have a deep knowledge of things like Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures but on a much larger scale. They also tend to be talented in the arts of Astronomy and Divination, almost like Seers."

"Like Professor Trelawny or Firenze?" Lavender Brown asked.

Hermione made a face. "No. Arch Mages are _true_ in their arts. They don't teach it because there are very few who can practice it at their level. Cassandra Trelawny was a _true _Seer, but Professor Trelawny lacks the infinite knowledge for it."

"What about the other kind?" Neville asked.

"Black Mages are _the_ most adept mages in the Dark Arts, Potions and the like. They know some _very _Dark Magic, that's why they're so dangerous."

"Is You-Know-Who one?" a third-year asked.

"Might have been, if he had concentrated on it," Hermione shrugged.

"Three guesses which one Lucinda is," Ron muttered darkly.

"Exactly. What I don't understand is why McGonagall would want to employ an Arch Mage to teach us," Hermione shook her head.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ginny piped up.

All eyes were on the youngest Weasley now.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She's here to protect us. To protect Hogwarts," Ginny said.

Everyone digested this idea for a moment and then Hermione shook her head. "Well, whatever the reasons, we might actually have a decent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again. Quirrel was a joke and as for the other…"

"He was a jerk," Fred finished savagely.

Many people were yawning now and they all trooped up to bed but not before Ron dived into his bag and produced his timetable.

"Hah! We have her after lunch on Wednesday. We'll be one of the first people to see how she is."


	4. Good News

However the first people to have a lesson with the strange new teacher was a whole group of third year Ravenclaws, who sat at their table at lunch time, huddled together in a group and having a whispered conversation about the lesson. They all looked deeply awed and somewhat scared.

"Wow. I wonder what she did with them," Harry murmured to Hermione as they sat down.

"Yeah," she agreed.

The fourth-year Hufflepuffs, who were due to have their lesson with her after lunch, were looking very nervously at the Ravenclaws. Luna Lovegood, the rather strange girl who had become fast friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione some years back, wandered over.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked instantly.

"Oh hello Harry," Luna said. "Oh them. They're talking about the Empress."

"The who?" Ron spluttered.

"My Dad says Arch Mage Lucinda is the Empress of all Mages. They all bow to her. She's one of the only people in the world that can kill You-Know-Who easily but she won't because it's not her place," Luna said with a bored air.

Luna's father was the editor of the somewhat farfetched _Quibbler_ a magazine that focuses on the unusual and conspiratorial aspects of the magical world. It didn't really surprise Harry that Luna would already know something weird about the unusual teacher.

"Is she really all that evil?" Ginny wanted to know, looking up to the teachers table. The DADA teacher was present, wearing exactly the same outfit she had the previous day. Harry was reminded of Snape in some ways, always in black, always serious and sombre.

Lunch ended and students drifted off. The Hufflepuffs were definitely looking worried as they trooped up to the DADA room on floor seven.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, together with Ginny, had a rare free moment together and they spent it in the Common Room. Harry had a star chart to finish, Ron was struggling with his Transfiguration homework and Hermione was breezing through her Potions and Ancient Runes homework. She paused to help Ginny with her Arithmacy and then sighed and helped Ron. Harry found he was doing okay with his star chart.

He was just about done when Hedwig flew in, bearing a letter. There was a small moon on the letter and Harry smiled. It was from Lupin.

"Hey guys, it's from Lupin," he said, opening the letter. The others looked up, interested, their homework forgotten as Harry read the letter with a smile on his face.

'_Dear Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George._

_Firstly how are you enjoying your first term back at Hogwarts? Is everything okay there? Are you all okay? Everything__'__s fine here, Bill and Fleur decided to extend their honeymoon, so they__'__re not home yet. _

_I__'__m writing to inform you of a happy occasion. Tonks and I are going to be married_.'

Hermione and Ginny hugged each other, absolutely elated and Ron cracked a grin.

'_We are holding the wedding at the end of the Winter season, day one of Spring because it__'__s our favorite season. Molly and Arthur insisted we use the Burrow as the venue and this suits both Tonks and I. So I just thought I__'__d drop you a line and let you know and also to check up on you lot. Hope you__'__re all keeping safe and well and happy._

_Lots of love, Remus Lupin and Tonks_.'

Harry reached inside the envelope and pulled out several white and gold invitations that had animated fireworks all over them. There was a little note with each of them.

_We thought you might like your own invitations and we were both bored, so here you go. There__'__s one for each of you, even a separate one for Fred and George each. Love and farewell, Tonks._

Smiling Harry handed the invitations around and kept Fred and George's in his pocket. His own read.

Dear HARRY POTTER +1

You are cordially invited to attend the festivities to witness the union of

REMUS LUPIN

And

NYMPHADORA TONKS

At the Burrow on the 1st Day of Spring.

The Ceremony will begin at 8 o'clock in the evening so please arrange to arrive at 7.

The Reception will be held at the same location and continue on until we all pass out from Molly Weasley's excellent cooking.

We both hope you will be able to share this precious day with us and we would be honoured by your presence.

RSVP by the third to last day of Winter.

Many Regards, Remus Lupin and Tonks.

The girls were fussing over what they were going to wear while both Harry and Ron stared at the '+ 1's on their sheets. It was common knowledge that Harry and Ginny were together so what was with the plus ones?

"Hey Ginny. Do you have a plus one on your invitation?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Ginny confirmed, breaking her conversation with Hermione.

"Oh right…" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, do you think this would be a good opportunity to invite Neville and Luna?" Hermione asked. "It's all very well you two going together but I think this is special. Neville and Luna have been through a lot with us you know."

"Oh, absolutely," Ginny said. "I'll take Luna as my plus one."

Satisfied Harry nodded. "Sure, I'll ask Neville. That's a great idea Hermione."

"Who are you going to take?" Ron asked Hermione.

She blushed but bravely looked up. "Er…if you don't mind I was actually think perhaps Viktor?" she said.

Surprisingly Ron didn't snap back with any comment. He merely nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that'd be good. Any ideas for me?"

Clearly astonished at the lack of negative reaction from him Hermione looked over her invitation again. Ron noted this and sighed. "I figured, well, you know, I may as well stop hating him just because you like him."

That last part was clearly not the way Ron wanted it to sound because he went bright red. "I mean, you know, it's stupid. You can like who you want, Hermione and I'd be happy if Viktor came along."

"Well…thankyou," Hermione said. "I don't know about you."

"As long as it's not Lavender," Ron said in a low voice. Lavender and Parvarti Patil were in the corner of the room. Ron and Lavender had been going out the previous year but it ended disastrously and now they stepped carefully around each other.

"Oh no, it won't be," Hermione assured him.

"What won't be?" a voice asked behind Harry. He looked over his shoulder to find the twins, grinning, climbing into the Common Room. They sat with the group while Harry passed over Lupin's letter and their invitations. Both smiled as they read the letters and looked at their invitations.

"Who're you going to take?" Ron asked at once.

"Angela," Fred said at once.

"Katie," George said a split second behind him.

"Wow, you guys certainly have it all figured out," Ron said gloomily. "I can't think of anyone to take."

Fred sniggered. "You could always take Arch Mage Lucinda."

"_What_?"

George chuckled. "Yeah, don't worry, Fred hasn't gone mad. I heard a word from the Flitwick in the staff room. She's our age."

"_What?!__"_Hermione gasped.

"According to the teachers anyway. Apparently she's only eighteen."

"No way, that's impossible! There's no way an Arch Mage can be only eighteen!" Hermione insisted.

"Well, check her out for yourself on Wednesday."


	5. First Lesson

Wednesday came around a lot sooner than expected and it wasn't long before Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Sean, Lavender and Parvarti, along with several Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins, were gathered outside the DADA room for their first period of Harry's favorite lesson. He hoped that the teacher would be a decent one, he liked DADA and didn't want it to be spoiled by a flimsy teacher.

The door swung open precisely at the time of the lesson and the students filed in.

The room had changed. It was almost completely pitch black inside, with the exception of a roaring fire in the corner of the room that was warming the whole room. There were small blue orbs hovering over the tables, giving off pale light. The tables themselves were round tables with large, comfortable chairs around them. Harry was reminded strongly of his Divination classroom.

"Are we in the right classroom?" Hermione asked.

"Welcome Students of Hogwarts," a voice said behind them. They all jumped and turned to see Professor Lucretia. She was wearing different clothes. Instead of the black gown of a few days ago she was wearing a large oriental black and red dress. The top was again fashioned like a corset and the sleeves were black but transparent and came down in floaty strips. The skirt of the dress was made of layers and layers of the same material as the sleeves and they trailed upon the floor. Her hair, make-up and jewellery were exactly the same, however.

"Welcome," the teacher said again and then did a very curious thing. She stepped one foot back, brought her hands up in a 'T' in front of her, extended them out either side of her, brought them around upwards and then across with her right hand underneath her left, palms turned in and hands shaped like a ball about eight inches away from each other. She bowed and dropped her hands. The students weren't too sure what to do at this but the problem was solved when the teacher extended her hand out, indicating the chairs.

"Please, be seated."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at one table, their bags at their feet. The teacher waited until they were all seated before settling herself down in a chair by the fire. Harry was struck with the image of a majestic and all-powerful queen of sorts, by the mannerism in which the teacher sat. She viewed them all for a moment.

"Shall we allow for a little more light?" she asked.

There were some nods, it certainly was dark in the room. Without a word being spoken, without any trace of effort and without a wand being drawn the electric orbs on the tables floated up of their own accord and hovered above the heads of the students, casting a better light over everything. The teacher smiled and then leant forward.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I trust you are my sixth year students from all houses?"

There were nods from some people.

"Good. I am your teacher, so to speak. The Headmistress addressed me to you as Professor Lucinda. I wish to be known, however, as Arch Mage Lucinda. This is my formal title, I am more commonly known simply as Lulu," she said.

Harry wondered how such an awe-inspiring mage could have such a soft name as Lulu. He decided he wouldn't question it.

"While we are in the confines of this room I wish you to address me as Lulu. I shall address each of you formally, unless you otherwise wish. Those of you that have drawn books and the such, please put them away, you will not be needing them for this period."

There was a rustling of bags and a few people, Hermione included, put their books away, looking mystified.

"Firstly I would like to call a small matter to your attention. I am, in a sense, your teacher, yes. But I am not here to set you assignments. I am not here to bank on how well you do in your exams. I am not here to _teach_ you Defence against evil magic and creatures. I am here to _guide_ your way through this course. I hope that that is how you will come to think of me, not as a teacher, but merely a guidance in what you already understand of the subject."

She was interrupted by the door to her personal quarters opening of their own accord. For a moment Harry couldn't fathom how or why the doors had swung open. Then something glittered and a foot shot out and shut the door again. There was the faint tinkling of something coming down the spiral steps and all of a sudden a large otter appeared at the foot of the stairs. He was a big creature and was covered from tip to tail in swirling tattoos. He paused and looked at the class and then unmistakably grinned. His teeth were set with jewels and he wore a collar with small golden dimes on them, making the tinkling sound whenever he moved. Arch Mage Lulu turned and smiled at the creature. She turned back to the class.

"This is my loyal companion, Finbarr Galedeep a Treasure Otter. He is the biggest creature of his species and he is very rare. He will attend every lesson with you. He will make sure you are working hard in this lesson and not straying from the work at hand. He has been my faithful friend for many, many years," she said. "Finn, these are the sixth year Defence Against the Dark Arts students."

The giant otter nodded to the Arch Mage and then pulled himself up on the small stool beside the chair. He sat on it and watched the students keenly, his gaze never faltering.

Timidly Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" the Arch Mage asked, turning her amber eyes onto Hermione, who hesitated.

"You…you said you were an Arch Mage? What _is_ an Arch Mage?" she asked.

"A very good question. I'm glad you asked," Lulu replied. "Miss Granger is quite correct. I am an Arch Mage. There are two kinds of Arch Mages in the world. White and Black. White Arch Mages devote their lives to practicing magic like healing and protection and would major in subjects such as Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, the Divine Art and Healing. They are also thinkers of the future and are well adept at Divination and Astronomy. I have never yet met a White Arch Mage who was not an accomplished Legimens. Black Arch Mages are well practiced in the arts of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, in a round manner. Black Mages practice the Dark Arts."

"Which are you?" Dean Thomas asked.

"I am a Black Arch Mage, but that does not mean you need to fear me," Lulu said.

Hermione's hand shot into the air again. "Miss Granger?"

"What's the difference between a mage and an Arch Mage and a mage and a normal witch or wizard?" she asked thinking ahead of questions Harry had not even thought of.

"There is no difference between a mage and an Arch Mage, they are one and the same. I am a Black Mage with the title Arch Mage but there are many Black Mages who do not desire, nor have the ability, to become Arch Mages. White Mages are the same. The difference comes between mages and witches and wizards. You see a witch or wizard _learns_ to harness their power and they can appear relatively normal. They go about daily duties, they can live in the Muggle World without a problem, they hold normal jobs. A Mage is gifted with the natural knowledge of magic and the like. I can never live in the Muggle World. I cannot hold a normal magic job. I have dedicated my life to becoming an Arch Mage and I have attained that rank for four years. I go about my duties with devotion and cannot stray from my religion."

"What are your duties?" Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, asked.

"For now I am here under the orders of Albus Dumbledore," Lulu said. "You may be surprised to know that if it was not for his demise, I would not sit before you. It was Albus' instruction that in the event of his death I should come to the school as protection for the staff and students. And so I am here. Given the circumstances I would rather not be here, but I hope you will not hold the conditions against my presence. Now that I am here I hope to better your knowledge and practical experience in this subject."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Certainly he also wished that it was not the Arch Mage but another teacher sitting before him, and that it was Albus Dumbledore and not Minerva McGonagall that ran Hogwarts. But alas, what was done was done and there was no point in blaming their new teacher for it. _She_ didn't kill Dumbledore and Harry was still tracking the one who did.

"So, are there any other questions about me before we begin our lesson?" Lulu asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Hermione said. It didn't surprise Harry that Hermione would have another question.

"Certainly Miss Granger."

"How old are you? I read somewhere that Arch Mages have to study for years and years to reach their rank and you seem…well…young," Hermione asked. Harry knew she was trying to think of a polite reason to ask. Lulu didn't look young, she looked about twenty-five and her presence could have made her a hundred years old. She seemed so mature and composed and well above her years.

"Training to become an Arch Mage starts from birth," Lulu said. "I was dedicated to my studies from the time I learnt to read, write and cast magic. When I was five I decided that I wanted to pursue the dream of being an Arch Mage. I went about my duties with a will and when I was fourteen I was awarded the rank of Arch Mage. I met Albus Dumbledore when I was fifteen and have been a friend and ally of his since then. I gained the title of High Arch Mage of the Black Mages when I was sixteen. I am twenty now."

There were gasps all around the room. Fred and George were off by two years but still….only twenty? _Twenty_? It seemed incredible.

"Without further ado, allow us to begin our lesson shall we?"

The Arch Mage leant back in her chair and smiled. "This first term we shall concentrate on spells and their properties. You will study the theory of all spells, including jinxes, charms, curses and spells. You will also be studying the practicality of each of these, yes, including curses. You will also study the properties of White and Dark magic in all of these and I will teach you Dark Magic. I believe that to fully protect yourselves from this sort of thing you have to understand and be able to execute the danger in question. What use is me telling you that _Armchaim_ will constrict a person's throat and that you will have to counter it if you do not understand the manner in which it moves, or look for the telltale signs in the air and from a person's wand?"

"You're teaching us Dark Arts?" Sean Finnigan asked.

"I am. I learnt long ago that to counter something was to understand it fully. I have countered Dark Arts by becoming a Black Mage. There is none now that can harm me, save Lord Voldemort. Though he proclaims himself to be the Dark Lord he is no master of mine and if I can I will throw him," Lulu explained quite openly. "But on."

She turned to Hermione. "Something tells me you are the most adept here at all sorts of magic. Miss Granger will you please curse me."

Hermione looked terrified. "I beg your pardon?" she squeaked.

"Curse me. Inflict any curse, verbal or non-verbal upon me," Lulu ordered calmly.

"But I…what if I hit you?" Hermione asked.

"Have I not just told you that I cannot be harmed, least of all by my own students? I have means of protecting myself from curses. As is it I want to catch it," Lulu said.

Nervously Hermione raised her wand and then, with her eyes shut tight, cast her spell. Harry felt the warmth from the spell as it shot through the air and went straight for their teacher.

Everyone gasped. Lulu's hand had shot up and now hovering over it was a ball of blue electrical light, not unlike the lights that was illuminating the room. Hermione opened her eyes and nearly passed out with relief when she saw the teacher was okay. Harry stared at the curse, fascinated. It was sitting an inch above the hand of the Arch Mage, who held it out for all to see.

"To understand how to defend yourself from a curse you must understand it's physical properties. Curses are blue. You cannot see their color as they are cast but if you watch your opponent's eyes, the color will reflect from the first moment the curse is cast, whether verbal or non-verbal. Do you understand?"

There were nods all around. "There is also a way, if you can stop the curse as I have done, to see what kind of curse was cast. There are a few signs. Take a look at this curse and then the next that will be cast, if you please, by Mr Longbottom."

Neville looked terrified. "I…I can't," he muttered.

"I sense you are not talking about your inability to curse _me_, Mr Longbottom, but rather your inability to curse, is that correct?" Lulu asked.

Miserably Neville nodded. Lulu nodded in return. "In that case I shall not press you, but I should like to assure you, at the end of a few lessons of this, Mr Longbottom, you will be as confident as the next in cursing, do you understand?" it was not said unkindly, but rather as an assurance. Neville nodded.

"Miss Parkinson then."

Pansy, from Slytherin, had no qualms about cursing their teacher. She sent the curse flying through the air as soon as the words were out of their teacher's mouth. But Lulu caught the curse calmly, forming it into an orb and placing it before her. There was a distinct difference between the two curses, Hermione's was cloudy and sparked a lot less, whereas Pansy's was crystal clear and sparked furiously.

"Now, who can tell me anything about these two orbs?" Lulu asked. As she spoke she moved her hands away from the curses and they sat in front of her for all to see.

"Mr Weasley?"

"Er…one's clearer than the other?" he asked.

"Correct, five points. Yes, Miss Granger's curse is a lot cloudier than Miss Parkinson's. Can anyone guess why?"

"Is it intensity? Like the stronger to will the curse, the clearer or something?" Ernie asked.

"No, Mr. Macmillan, but five points for correctly identifying a trait. Mr Macmillan's trait belongs to the sparks you see here. Miss Parkinson had no hesitation in casting a curse and hers seems angrier. Miss Granger was very reluctant and hers is less intense."

"Is it…" Harry started. Lulu turned her amber eyes onto him. "Is it because they're different sorts of curses?"

"Five points," Lulu said. "Yes, Mr Potter is correct. Because they are two different types of curses they are different clarity. I would suggest Miss Granger cast perhaps a Silencing Curse, or perhaps Darkness, something of the sort?" she looked to Hermione who nodded.

"Cloudy spells indicate those that are intending to banish something from the intender, the ability to speak, or sight, or something to that effect. Clear spells indicate physical harm. I would say Miss Parkinson cast perhaps a stunning spell or something of that description?"

Pansy nodded.

"There you go. What else?"

It took the class a while before a Ravenclaw, Padma, the twin sister of Parvarti, spoke. "One's bigger than the other."

"Five points. Correct. Size of the spell indicates the strength of the wand that cast it. I would say that Miss Granger's wand is more used to charm work. In her spare time Miss Granger is likely to be the person who would create a flock of birds, if she could, just for the sheer joy of doing it. Miss Parkinson would be the person that exercises defense more so," Lulu said.

"So curses that are intended to cause harm are clear and the more purpose they are cast with the more sparks they emit? And the stronger the subject of the spell cast in favour of the wand the bigger the curse is?" Hermione summed up.

"Couldn't have really summed it up better myself. Another five points."

The students were getting interested. It seemed easy to score points with this teacher. In the space of fifteen minutes she had given Gryffindor fifteen points, Hufflepuff five and Ravenclaw five. Lulu turned to the side and looked like she was drawing something out of her armchair. Two crystal flasks appeared out of no where. This puzzled Harry because he couldn't see a wand and he knew for a fact that all magic must be conducted through something. Nevertheless Lulu placed the two curses inside the flasks and then turned her gaze back onto to the class.

"Mr Boot, a charm of some description if you please. Don't worry about casting it at me, I will catch it regardless."

Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, cast his charm and before it had time to take shape it zoomed across to Lulu's hand and hovered there. It was a pale green color. Harry took careful note of this one. It was cloudy, it was medium size, it was very sparky and there seemed to be faint blue dots zipping around inside it.

"Thankyou and Miss Abbot?"

Hannah Abbot had returned to school after hearing of her mother's death the year before. She looked a lot more miserable than when she first started out and she had certainly lost a lot of weight but it was her wish to return to school and finish her education. She wasn't the happy, bouncy girl she had once been, understandably. Silently she drew her wand and cast her spell with hardly a blink. She pocketed her wand as soon as she was done and then watched the teacher with dull eyes. Harry's heart went out to her. It must have been so hard, losing her mother like that.

Harry knew all about losing parents to Voldemort. Both his mother and father had been killed by the infamous Dark Lord, but Harry was much too young at the time to remember anything about them. He had many photos, however and many stories arose from Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore and especially Sirius, Harry's godfather who was killed the year before last by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, who was still at large. Harry had lost a lot of good friends and people he cared about to the Dark Lord and knew, at the end of this year, he would seek the Dark Lord out and destroy him.

Lulu ignored Harry's inattentive state and focused on the charm. This one was a shocking green color, with hardly any sparks and dark blue balls bouncing around inside. Lulu awarded three lots of five points to correct answers about the size, color, sparks and then pointed out the dark blue balls herself.

"As before clarity indicates the type of charm, for instance, if Miss Abbot's charm was to change something on herself or another, it would be clear. Mr Boot's charm was to create something else. Hence it's cloudy. The sparks indicate the intention, Mr Boot's was stronger than Miss Abbot's and of course the size. Now with these two it's a little hard to tell because they're both around the same size but Miss Abbot's is slightly larger. Now the little blue dots in the middle of the charms represent the enormity of the charm. For instance if Mr Boot wanted to create a whole table out of mid-air then the dots would be dark blue. But they are light, almost transparent so I would say it would be something simple like a flower, or a ball or something of that nature. Miss Abbot's was clearly intending to change something, perhaps a goblet into a bird or something of that description. You see?"

On and on the lesson went and Harry had never felt himself more attentive to a lesson before. Lulu went on to describe jinxes (Red and they depend on which way the swirls are turning), normal spells (orange and how much they vibrate) and then she also went on to talk about seeing the color of the spell in the opponent's eyes and other signs, like the stronger the spell the more the wand tip tends to dip. Then she also demonstrated White Magic (a glittering cloud that constantly revolved around itself) and Black Magic (a dark black and purple cloud that also revolved around itself and looked a lot more menacing). She showed the three Unforgivable Curses as well. The Killing Curse (the very spell that caused Harry's parents' deaths) was luminescent green with faint wisps of yellow, indicating combined spells to create one, the Cruciatus Curse was a mottled grey/black/white color and the Imperius Curse was pink with white stars in it, curiously enough. It was all very fascinating and Harry knew that Hermione was going to do straight into the dormitory and write it all down, if she didn't attack the library to find out more.

The whole class jumped as the bell went. They had been so engrossed in the lesson they sort of forgot they were in the middle of school. Lulu made her class seem like an exhibit more than a lesson. She guided their knowledge, like she said she would, rather than stand around and teach them things out of a textbook. At the end of the lesson she rose and did her bowing thing again, only this time Harry noted the right hand went over the left. Finbarr the Otter bowed too, a simple nod of his head. Then the class filed out.

At Dinner the sixth year students were very subdued as they sat together.

"This is just like those fourth-years," Hermione pointed out. "They all sat together and talked about the lesson."

"Who wouldn't?" Ron asked. "It was…well, I dunno, strange."

"I think she's brilliant," Neville said quietly. This was an unusual remark, Neville normally reserved praise for Hogwarts teachers for Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher and Hagrid, whom he liked a great deal.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Well…she's promised to help me. I've always been bad at jinxes and stuff, up until Harry started the DA and since that's finished…well I haven't been able to do much else," Neville replied.

Harry instantly felt guilty. Both Neville and Luna had begged and pleaded with Harry to continue the DA meetings but he just didn't see any point. They were set in place solely for the purpose of defying Dolores Umbridge when she had been at the school, and she had been evicted two years previously. There was no point continuing a secret Defence group anymore. Nevertheless it didn't stop Harry feeling bad whenever Neville or Luna mentioned something like that.

"Oh. That's always good I suppose," Harry said lightly.

"I can't believe she's only twenty," Hermione said, shaking her head. "That's really, really special."

Uncomfortably Harry was reminded of the time that Dumbledore had been teaching him everything he could about Voldemort. The Dark Lord, when he was a child, showed extraordinary talent with magic well before he came to Hogwarts. It helped him to become one of the most feared names in the world. Lulu was showing similar traits, though she didn't really seem half as evil as the next person.

"I want to know how she does it," Ron said.

"Does what?" Harry asked, glad to have his mind on something other than the Late Headmaster.

"Does magic without a wand."

"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "I tried looking for one that whole lesson and I just didn't see it."

"I suspect she doesn't need one," Hermione said.

"Don't be silly, even Dumbledore had a wand," Harry scoffed.

"Dumbledore wasn't an Arch Mage," Hermione said. "You don't get it, do you? Arch Mages are really, really special and really, really rare. They have much _much_ more advanced magic than anyone else in the world."

"Then why don't they kill Voldemort?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Exasperated Hermione sighed again. "Didn't either of you listen to her? She said 'the Dark Lord he is no master of mine and if I can I will throw him'. She already said she wants to get rid of him and she also said that he was one of the only people who could harm her."

Harry had to admit Hermione had a point.


	6. Cause and Effect

Over the next few weeks lessons went about as usual. Harry continued his work in Potions under Slughorn using the Half-Blood Prince's book, even though it had once belonged to Snape. It was really useful, he had to grudgingly admit and he kept it. The lessons became harder and they learnt much more advanced stuff that the year before, which was to be expected. Harry was distracted by the idea that Remus and Tonks were getting married in a few weeks time. Lessons with the Arch Mage became more intense and involved. All the students were learning complicated spells, protection charms and a few bits and pieces of Dark Magic. It was hard work. The Otter was present every time and he prowled up and down the seats, which constantly changed according to the type of lesson they were going to have. Theory lessons were usually indicated by the large cushy seats they had before, whereas a practical lesson was indicated with a brightly lit room and tables and chairs against the walls, with a large clear square in the middle for the students to practice their charms and spells. Neville was particularly looking forward to the next lesson because Lulu had told them she would spend the first two weeks of the second term teaching them how to block and throw the Cruciatus Curse. Neville's parents had been tortured mad with this curse, until they couldn't recognize their own son. It was a particular point of interest for Neville and Harry understood what Lulu meant when she said she was going to help Neville.

One early Sunday brought a surprise to Harry as he descended the stairs with the intention of lazing in the common room and perhaps getting on with some Charms work. He meandered downstairs with Ron to find Ginny and Hermione, together with George, comforting a slightly upset Fred. He looked sullen and very down. Harry was astonished, normally Fred liked to be the life of the party. George looked concerned for his twin.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked at once when they had settled themselves in the chairs.

"Angelina dumped Fred," Ginny said in a low voice.

"Oh," Harry said. Angelina Johnston and Fred had been going out since Harry's fourth year. That was two years back. "So…er…why?"

"Says she's seeing someone else instead. Says we don't communicate enough," Fred muttered miserably. Harry was starting to feel really bad for him. Fred and Angelina were the golden couple of Gryffindor. They had parted when Fred when into his business with his brother and then became a student teacher at Hogwarts. Angelina went on to work for a Department of Health and Sciences in the Muggle World. He was staring at his fingers.

"I'm really sorry," Hermione said, sounding like she'd said it a hundred times before.

"When did you find out?" Ron asked. He was clearly disturbed to see his brother like this.

"This morning," George said. "Pigwideon came back with the letter. Fred threw it in the fire."

Harry grimaced. As he did the portrait hole swung open and in came Arch Mage Lulu, dressed breathtakingly in black and gold robes. The sleeves were open because of the warm weather and they were black transparent sleeves with thin gold lines through them. The corset bodice was black with intricate gold leaf patterns on it. The skirt was long, flowing and black with a thin gold cord wrapped around the middle. Her hair and accessories stayed much the same as ever. She paused, seeing the group at the chairs and then saw Fred. Harry saw a flicker of concern in her eyes but then she turned as distant and emotionless as ever.

"What's amiss?" she asked.

"Oh, er…nothing really," Hermione said.

"Then why…" Lulu paused, looking at Fred, who looked up, surprised, though Lulu had said nothing directly to him. Some sort of silent communication passed between them and Fred nodded and looked faintly surprised but grateful.

Lulu turned away and looked up the stairs. She said nothing but waited. There was a book in her hands. Neville came down the stairs, looking puzzled. Strangely though, when he saw the Arch Mage, his confused expression cleared. He walked right up to the Arch Mage and they talked in low voices, and Lulu showed him the book she was carrying. Neville took it and opened it and for a moment it seemed as though he was going to cry as he looked from page to page. Harry wondered what on earth it was. Neville smiled through his tear-filled eyes and nodded to the Arch Mage, who placed a hand on his shoulder. She watched him climb back up the stairs, absorbed in the book. Then she turned away.

"Lulu!" Fred called.

Surprisingly she didn't reprimand him in calling her by her first name. But then again they were sort of colleagues. "Fred?" she responded.

"What do I do?" he asked. Lulu sighed and sat down, perched elegantly on the edge of her chair.

"Well, there's not a lot I can tell you, Fred. The choice, unfortunately is not yours. I know you are hurt, I know this is judged as a betrayal in your eyes, but really, there's not a lot you can do. What would you like? To march over there and force her to go back out with you? It's not going to happen. I'm sorry this occurred to someone such as yourself, with a pure heart and warm nature, but it happened."

Fred nodded, seeming to accept this as good advice. Lulu leant forward sentimentally and reached out with a long, delicate hand. She raised Fred's chin with her fingers and gave a rare smile that lit up her eyes astonishingly. "Chin up, Fred. There's little you can do except move on. Find a pretty girl, charm her all night and enjoy yourself. Holidays are approaching. Go get that girl that's waiting for you. That's all I can say. Angelina will have your heart for a little while yet, maybe a part of it will be hers forever, she was your first love, but you have to move on. Grieve for the love lost, then move on to happier things, yes?"

Fred grinned. "Yeah. Thanks," he added as she rose.

She smiled again. "What else am I here for, except to guide?"

"Could you guide me to a date?" Ron blurted out.

"Parvarti has long had her eyes on you," Lulu said casually. "Since before you and Lavender were dating."

Ron looked shocked at this new information as Lulu swept out the door. The aftermath of their teacher's visit left them all in a strange state. Ron was stunned that someone had admired him for so long, Ginny was laughing at Ron, Hermione was looking strangely pleased and George was studying his twin, who was studying the fire.

"Uh-oh," George said softly, exchanging glances with Ginny. Ginny looked at her older brother too.

"Uh-oh," she agreed.

"What?" Ron asked, blind to it all. Fred hadn't stirred, even though everyone was looking at him. Ginny, George and Hermione knew what was going on. Harry and Ron didn't have a clue.

"Fred's got it for Lulu," Ginny said. "I can tell."

"So can I," George agreed. "He's got that faraway look in his eyes that he had when he and Ange were together."

"No I don't," Fred denied feebly.

"Yes you do," Hermione said. "What on earth are you going to do about it?"

"Ask her to Lupin's wedding!" Harry suggested.

"Good idea," Ron said sarcastically. " 'Excuse me, Arch Mage Lulu? I was wondering if you would go with me to a friend's wedding. By the way, I know you're my colleague and all but I really like you! Fancy going out with me?' Don't be a prat."

"I think it's a good idea," Ginny said quietly.

"I don't know. I mean, Ron's right, she's our teacher," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Can always try," Harry shrugged.

Neville came back downstairs at that moment and Harry remembered that he was going to ask him to Lupin's wedding, in three weeks time. "Hey Neville!" he called and Neville came over to join them.

"Hey Harry. Hi Ron, Hermione. Hello Ginny. Hello Fred and George…or George and Fred," Neville said. There was something different about Neville. He didn't seem quite so twitchy. He seemed rather more…confident of himself. "What's up?"

"Hey Neville," everyone intoned.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Neville asked, plonking himself down on a chair.

"I was wondering, Lupin's getting married in the holidays. Do you remember Tonks?"

"Yeah!" Neville said, his eyes sparkling. He looked excited.

"Well, they're getting married. We're allowed to take guests so I'm asking you to come as my guest," Harry said.

"Wow, Harry! I'd love to go! That'd be great!" Neville said enthusiastically.

"Well, okay then. I'm sure Lupin and Tonks would love to have you there," Harry said.

"Well, sure! Just give me the details and I'll be sure to be there," Neville said. He was much more chirpy and bright than he ever had been before.

The change in Neville increased noticeably throughout the last three weeks of term. He seemed happier, he talked a lot more and was using his wand more and more. The conversion from shy, nervous Neville Longbottom into this new, easy, relaxed boy was startling. He laughed loudly at jokes, made some of his own and volunteered more information and answers in classes, the chief of these being Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Neville once accidentally bumped Harry, causing him to spill all his books. Normally Neville would have stammered his most profuse apologies and run around trying to pick things up. This time he turned to Harry.

"Whoops, sorry Harry! It's me being clumsy again!" he laughed, drawing out his wand and summoning Harry's belongings back. Harry wasn't even aware Neville knew how to Summon.

"Er…thanks," Harry said, bewildered. Neville said nothing more and cheerfully joined the Charms line, twirling his wand in his fingers.

Harry pressed Hermione for an answer that evening in the Common Room, after Neville performed another neat charm, mending a first year's broken quill.

"What's gotten into Neville?" Harry demanded, watching the once nervous boy bending over his DADA work.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Ancient Runes work.

"Neville? What's happened to him?" Harry asked.

"Oh that," Hermione dropped her voice. "He's been getting private lessons from Lulu. He says that she's helping him be more confident. It's not that she's coaching him not to be scared, but by showing him that he can do things on his own she's boosting his self esteem. Professor McGonagall is doing the same thing. In the absence of Snape and since his grandmother shut up about Neville having to live up to his dad Neville's discovered that he can actually work a lot better. I overheard Professor McGonagall say to Professor Sinistra that it's a pity they couldn't get into him before because now she thinks he's quite capable of doing sixth year Transfiguration. She's impressed. So am I."

So was Harry. The change was excellent in Neville and Harry silently said thanks to Lulu and McGonagall. "What did she give Neville?"

"A photo album. Neville hardly has any pictures of his parents before…well…then. She had a few and she compiled them into a photo album for him. His first ever you know."

Harry knew exactly how Neville felt then. Hagrid had given Harry his first album with all his pictures in it. It was one of the most prized possessions Harry owned, along with his invisibility cloak and his Firebolt.

"Wow. The change is amazing!" Harry remarked.

"I know, everyone's noticed. You know Luna was saying that she fancied him," Hermione said. "Wouldn't it be nice for them to go out?"

"Yeah. Yeah it would," Harry said, happy that in all these dark times at least someone was benefiting greatly from it.

Ron came and sat down in triumph, pink in the face but grinning broadly. "Well I just did it!" he announced.

"Did what?" Harry asked.

"Asked out Parvarti of course," Ron replied.

Hermione's head snapped up. "You did?"

"Yep. And guess what! She said yes!"

"Oh Ron, that's great!" Hermione said, genuinely happy. Harry grinned at his best friend. "But what about Lavender?"

"Oh, Parvarti said that she and Lavender had a good long chat about it. Lavender, apparently, is well over me and is interested in some Ravenclaw. So Parvarti's free with me without any guilt!" Ron said, extremely pleased with himself. "And she's coming to the wedding!"

"That's great," Harry said, but he found himself distracted as Ginny walked inside and made straight for him. She planted a kiss on his lips and then promptly sat on the floor at his feet, pulling out a book. Fondly Harry reached out and stroked her long red hair.

"Ginny, Ron's going out with Parvarti!" Hermione said.

"Oh, well done!" Ginny said, grinning. She lowered her voice a bit. "Now all we need is a date for Fred and we're all set for the wedding!"


	7. Roadtrip with the Arch Mage

Letters came from Mrs Weasley and Lupin, firstly saying that he would be delighted for Neville and Luna to come along and had hoped they would use their extra plus ones to invite them. Mrs Weasley told them all to stay together at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and that they would all be going to the Burrow straight from there, for the wedding which was a week into the holidays. Neville and Luna both contacted their parents, as did Katie Bell, who was going with George. Fred still hadn't got a date yet…so they thought.

They all gathered in the same compartment on the Hogwarts express, the first time that Harry was spending the Easter holidays away from Hogwarts. Happily he lined up with George and Katie (who were holding hands, nothing more in light of Fred), Hermione, who was excitedly chatting about Krum arriving just a day after them, Ron was standing with his arm around Parvarti's waist and Harry was standing with his arm around Ginny. Neville and Luna were standing together (it seemed they weren't quite going out yet). Hermione grinned at them all. Fred was still coming, he had forgotten something in his room and had to rush back and get it, therefore he was catching one of the last carriages out of the school. Finally the last Thestral-drawn carriage pulled up and the door swung open. Fred hopped out, looking strangely happy. He waved to the others and then turned and held out his hand. As he did Finbarr, the Arch Mage's Otter, bounded out of the cart, slightly ahead of his master, Lulu, who stepped gracefully out her hand on Fred's. Their hands were released once Lulu was out, however. Harry caught his breath, as he always did when he saw Lulu. She was in midnight black robes, littered with sparkling stars. She had a violet cloak draped easily over her shoulders and a hood that looked slightly menacing. Harry now knew what Hermione meant when she said Arch Mages were really dangerous. He wagered he wouldn't like to meet Lulu in a dark corner, looking as she did now. Fred grinned broadly as he joined the rest of them.

"Guys, Lulu is going to be joining us. She's coming to the wedding, both as protection for, well, mostly _you_," Fred said, looking at Harry, who felt his hand squeezed by Ginny. "…But also as my plus one!"

Hermione laughed as Lulu cracked a rare smile. "Well, I thought about it seriously but I see no harm in it," the Arch Mage said. "I am already on my way there and besides, it would be rude not to accept an invitation so well presented." She said this, turning her amber eye onto Fred, who colored slightly and cleared his throat.

"So, er, onto the train then?"

Laughing the group walked onto the train when it was their turn and easily found an empty compartment to claim. For once Harry wasn't the main focal point of everyone's stares. They were also muttering at Lulu, who ignored them all and settled into the window seat quite comfortably. The large Otter curled up in between her and Fred and surveyed everyone with a grin and bright eyes. Harry rather liked this Otter, he was a cheery fellow, though he couldn't talk. He seemed very intelligent. Hermione crooned to him that her Patronus was an otter and he swelled with pride. That got everyone onto talking about their Patronuses.

"Mine's a stag," Harry answered.

"After James?" Lulu asked, surprised.

"How did-?" Harry started but Lulu tapped the side of her head. "Ah, of course. You're a Legimens. It's funny, I didn't even feel you."

"That's the point," Lulu replied evenly.

"Mine's changed," Neville said brightly. "It's a bear of some description now."

"Wow," Hermione said, impressed.

"I dunno what mine is. Haven't tried it in a while," George said, pulling out his wand. _"Expecto Patronum_."

There was a slight bang and a shining silver eagle erupted out of his wand. Katie smiled. "How funny, mine's an owl!"

"Mine's a cat of some sort," Ginny said.

"_You_ can do a Patronus?" Katie asked.

"Uh…yeah! DA meetings, remember?" Ginny replied, slightly offended.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Yours is a cougar, Ginny," Lulu replied quietly.

"What about yours?" Hermione asked the Arch Mage, who raised her amber eyes and watched Hermione in a most unsettling manner for a moment. She shifted her gaze out the window.

"I have never cast a Patronus," she admitted.

"But- I thought you had fought Dementors before!" Hermione spluttered.

"Once, a long time ago, I did. I was five, just starting my training as an Arch Mage. A Dementor…attacked my father. It was the first time I saw one. I saw it too late, however. By the time I reached it…my father was worse than dead. I had a fit of rage. I don't really recall what happened to the Dementor but since then they dare not approach me."

The way she explained this in such a detached voice made Harry want to cry. He knew what she meant. Her father had endured the Dementor's Kiss. His soul had been lost.

"What happened to your father?" Katie asked quietly.

Lulu looked down at Finbarr, who, to Harry's shock, had bowed his furry head and was crying great bit sparkling tears that vanished with a glittering haze whenever they hit the floor. Lulu stretched out a hand and stroked her otter's head. "I killed him. I couldn't bear to see my father as he was, an empty shell. So I set his body alight and cremated him."

After this chilling news Fred brightened the subject. "Well why don't you try? Let's see what a Patronus like yours would be!"

Lulu raised her eyes and seemed to smile through them. "What is the incantation?"

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said. "I learnt it in my third year."

"Given the nature of the Patronuses I would say they have _some_ significance towards the caster, correct?" Lulu asked. Harry nodded.

"Okay then," she said. Harry expected her to pull out a wand, or something of the very least. There was nothing. For one moment Lulu went quiet. Then quite suddenly a large silver wolf appeared out of nowhere, bearing his teeth and growling. Lulu examined the wolf, smiling to herself. The wolf looked at her for a moment and then vanished.

"There you go. A wolf," George said.

"Not just any wolf," Lulu said. "A Blue Mountain Wolf."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because it is my shape as an Animagi!"

"_You__'__re_ an Animagi?" Fred asked, shocked.

"I learnt it for fun," Lulu shrugged. "I was still a child, remember."

"Oh, right. I remember reading the list of registered Animagi in third year, when we learnt about them in Transfiguration. I remember seeing the Blue Wolf, and the name Lucinda beside it," Hermione nodded.

The topic changed and then so did Lulu. She withdrew from conversation, pulled her hood up and barely spoke. She muttered some things to Finn in another language from time to time, but other than that said hardly a word to any of the others.

They pulled smoothly into the magical platform and disembarked. They passed through the barrier two at a time, with Lulu, unspeaking, immediately trailing Harry. On the other side of the barrier, with all the Muggles, Lulu appeared to vanish. It was hard to keep track of her and Harry knew why. She looked a rather odd sight, in her heavy robes with an otter on her shoulder. Charlie was there to greet them on the other side.

"Hey bros and girlie," Charlie greeted his younger siblings. Harry quite liked Charlie, he was a friendly wizard who worked with dragons all around the world. He grabbed Ron in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Charlie!" Ron protested.

"Oh hey, sorry!" Charlie grinned, releasing him. "Didn't remember you had your pretty girl with you. I'm Charlie Weasley, by the way, to all those who don't know me."

"Charlie, this is Katie Bell, Parvarti Patil, Luna Lovegood and…well, Lulu ought to be around somewhere. Girls, this is our older brother Charlie," George said. Neville already knew Charlie.

"Okay, let's go. We've got a portkey waiting for us," Charlie said. "We're stopping at the end of the first paddock and walking from there to the house. Extra security."

"Oh man!" Ron complained. "We've got our trunks with us."

"That Arch Mage that's following is going to send them ahead," Charlie explained as they all turned out of the station and followed him to a nearby park. Harry could see at least three Aurors watching their little party. They stopped once they lost sight of the road and most pedestrians. Once they were in the clear Charlie stopped by an old newspaper on the ground.

"Okay, how many of us are there?" he asked, spreading out the newspaper.

Harry looked around. There was himself, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Parvarti, Katie, Charlie. Including Lulu, wherever she was, that made twelve. "Eleven," he answered.

"Good stuff. Okay then, hold on, this'll be it," Charlie said. They all crowded around and Charlie kept an eye on his watch. "Five…four…three…two…one!"

At once there was a pull from Harry's naval and he felt his whole body lift off the ground. The park around them blurred and then warped. This didn't last very long, however, soon enough they all came to a crashing halt. Most of them fell over. Charlie leapt back as soon as his feet touched the ground, avoiding the pile up of the rest of them, excluding Parvarti who stayed on her feet, miraculously. Harry got up and noticed that Lulu was waiting for them and there was no sign of their luggage. Finbarr was still around her neck and he looked a little dazed.

"Apparation doesn't suit animals," Lulu explained.

Harry grinned. Charlie grinned too and turned to Lulu. To everyone's amazement, including the Weasley siblings, Charlie kissed her on the cheek.

"Great to see you Lu," he said.

"It's been far too long," Lulu replied, giving a rare smile. "How is your work going?"

"Ah, yeah, it's going good. Had a bit of an incident," Charlie said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his hair. Lulu laughed, a strange sound from her because it was rare that she ever did it.

"Yes, so I heard. Contained?"

"Thanks to you," Charlie said.

There was a silence, when they both looked at each other knowingly and then Lulu grew serious again. "I'll take them from here."

"Okay. I'll go ahead and let them know you're on your way," Charlie said, nodding and then he was gone with a loud crack.

Lulu folded her arms in her sleeves and turned ahead of them without a word and started walking. The rest followed, each couple holding hands and Fred and Hermione walking ahead talking about what kind of dangers Charlie had encountered. Charlie was a dragon tamer all over the world.

There was silence while they walked and they noted the night falling around them. Suddenly, out of the blue, Lulu stopped walking. She just halted dead and looked around. The others stopped nervously behind her, startled. Lulu turned to Finbarr and said something clearly in another language.

"Skeerda," she said. Harry originally thought it was a name but Finbarr bared his teeth and launched himself from Lulu's shoulder and landed at a run. He completed a full circle and then returned, trailing the group as Lulu continued walking.

Every so often Finbarr would race a circle around the group before resuming his position at the back of the travelling party. Once more Lulu stopped but this time her eyes were trained on something nearer to the edge of the small patch of woods someway down the hill. Harry looked too. He could see flashes of light and hear laughter. Death Eaters perhaps? Would he see Lulu in action? Some part of him longed to see what she could really do and other parts of him had no intention of seeing such a display. Finbarr turned and pushed past Ginny to get to Lulu's side. The Arch Mage looked over her shoulder.

"Wait here. We cannot go any further. A White Mage has put a protection circle on the ground and you cannot cross it. I must ask him to remove it for our path," she explained.

"Can't you just remove it?" Ron asked.

"I can but I will not. It's disrespectful. I am trying to bridge peace between White Mages and Black Mages and this particular White Mage doesn't like me in the least. It's rather like yourself and Malfoy, Harry."

Harry was startled that she knew about the animosity between himself and Draco Malfoy, but he said nothing, understanding, then, the intensity of the dislike between the pair. Lulu allowed Finbarr to wrap himself around her shoulders and glare at the small party down the hill. Lulu was muttering something in the weird language to the otter and he was nodding in agreement.

"There are three people down there," Hermione said. Her wand was drawn.

"Why are you taking that out?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to be caught in the middle of a fight?" Hermione answered.

"We have an Arch Mage with us. I thought you said she was the most dangerous person around," Ginny pointed out. Hermione considered this and put her wand away.

They waited for a moment and then Lulu stretched out her hand and touched what seemed like a very fine white netting that Harry hadn't noticed before. In an instant three people appeared three feet away from Lulu. The one on the right was a tall, solid man with a fresh face. He was robed in mahogany robes with black swirls all around them. The man on the left was dressed rather eccentrically clad in canary yellow. The man in the middle was wearing deep, full blue robes and carried a staff in his hand. He leant upon it and threw a look of hatred at Lulu, who made her sign of greeting to the two men either side of him. Then she turned her attention onto the middle man. He spoke first.

"Hoho. So this is the tasks of the mighty Arch Mage Lucinda? Babysitting?" he sneered.

"Mage Breyar. I ask that you remove your binding. I have people I need to transport through this area at the earliest convenience," Lulu said levelly.

"Always so polite, aren't you, Your Highness?" Breyar laughed. "Heard you've resorted to teaching. What's the matter? Meddling in the affairs of others not good enough anymore? Can't hack hunting the Death Eaters?"

"Hey!" Fred said angrily.

"Stay out of this," Lulu said calmly, throwing a glance over her shoulder. She looked back to Breyar. "Circumstance leads me to other duties, Breyar, as yours should."

"What would you know of White Mage duties, Arch Mage?" Breyar spat. "You, the traitor to the Order? Betrayer of your own blood! What would your mother say?"

"Were my mother still alive, Breyar, I assure you, this conversation would never take place. I am asking you to remove your constraint for a moment until I have my charges across your boundaries and then you may replace it. I have other tasks to attend to, the least of all bantering light words with you," Lulu said calmly.

"Traitor!" Breyar snapped.

"You and I have crossed paths many times before, Breyar. Every encounter has led to the same termination. I grow weary of it. I would extend advice for you to cease laying such accusations against me." The warning in Lulu's tone was evident to Harry and clear to Breyar's companions, who muttered something to him.

"Ah, she doesn't even have proper Guardians, except that little hairball with a few trinkets glued to him," Breyar sneered.

"Insult me and I will stand to a side and take it, Breyar. I'm afraid Treasure Otters aren't so lenient," Lulu said as Finbarr leapt from her shoulders, growling again.

"You know what they're saying Lucinda? Since Kathryn and Sirius died? You're cursed. The Darkest of all Arch Mages! The Cursed mage!" Breyar taunted.

They vanished as Finbarr lunged. He landed on his paws and leapt this way and that, as though still trying to snap at their heels. This continued for a few minutes until Lulu raised her head and raised her eyes to the enraged Otter.

"Finbarr. Belay."

The Otter stopped and sat on the ground. Lulu raised her left arm and slashed it down in front of her body. There was a pop and the webbing vanished. Lulu walked forward and picked up Finbarr, her head bowed. Harry could tell she was disturbed, a sixth sense told him that though she seemed cold and indifferent, she was troubled. But there was something else nagging in his mind. Could…could it seriously be the same person?

"Su…Arch Mage Lucinda?" he asked tentatively.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, raising haunted amber eyes.

"Er…Sirius?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry. Sirius Black was my Guardian."


	8. How to Tell Your Treasure Otters Apart

Nothing more was said on the matter. Harry was speechless. Lulu turned away from the group and started walking again. The rest followed, stunned. Harry couldn't understand how Sirius never told him, not once, no one told Harry that his godfather was a Guardian. No one told him.

Ginny caught up to the Arch Mage. "Who was Kathryn?" she asked.

Lulu looked at her for a moment. "My mother."

"Was…was your mother a White Mage?"

"Yes."

"Er…when…when did she…"

"She died when I was six."

"Oh. Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear it."

There was no comment from Lulu, who walked on. "Did that Breyar know her?"

"Lord Breyar never personally knew her."

"How does he know she'd be disappointed?"

"My mother was the High Arch Mage of the White Mages. She's a legend."

"So they…"

"Think I betrayed my own blood, yes."

Ginny fell back and shrugged at Harry, who wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"We will camp in that grove. Your home lies a day away," Lulu said. "I would prefer to travel in sunlight when in your company. Besides, Breyar might return. If he does I will need to challenge him and I'd prefer it to be tonight rather than tomorrow." She said all this without turning around. She altered course, said something to Finbarr in the strange language and the otter sprang away and went ahead to the grove of trees she had indicated. It took them twenty minutes to reach the trees and by that stage Finbarr had thoroughly scouted out the area.

"Settle here for the night. You may light a fire. Keep your voices low though. I don't want to attract more attention than necessary." Lulu stood and stared straight up through a small gap in the treetops.

Harry looked around. They were in a small clearing completely surrounded by trees. It looked strangely safe. There were logs ringing an area and a small patch on the ground that told him fires had been lit there many times before. Hermione took out her wand and conjured a magical blue flame that instantly spread heat through the little enclosure. They all sat down, a little nervous because Lulu showed no sign of relaxing. She stood at the edge of the small opening they had come through and peered outwards.

"Blimey I'm hungry," Ron complained.

"You might want to keep your stomach empty," George said. "Do you remember how much Mum cooked for Bill's wedding? And that was just a small family affair. With all these other guests coming along she's going to go crazy."

Lulu turned. "Would you like some food?" she asked, her amber eyes flickering strangely in the firelight. They had turned grey because of the blue flames.

Ron looked uneasy. "Er…well…"

"If you do, tell me. If you don't, that's fine. Is anyone else hungry or thirsty?" Lulu asked.

Fred snapped his head up, as though coming back to reality. "Er what? Oh food, yeah, sure, why not?"

No sooner had he said it than a plate of various fingerfoods appeared and another tray with a couple of jugs of different drinks and glasses enough for each of them. They all said their thanks and filled their plates and glasses. Harry quite enjoyed the feeling of being out camping with a bunch of friends he trusted and his girl at his side. Lulu eventually came to join them but she didn't touch the food or the drinks. She sat beside Fred with Finbarr in her lap, stroking the Treasure Otter's broad sleek head and muttering strange phrases to him. Harry was quite sure he'd never heard the language before.

"What are you saying to him?" Fred asked, after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Lulu looked up.

"I'm just talking," she said.

"What language is that?" George asked.

"The Ancient Language," Ginny replied casually. Everyone stared at her. How would she know? Ginny seemed to realize her mistake. "Well, I mean I heard other people talking about it."

"I have never spoken this language in front of other students, especially not in Hogwarts," Lulu said, with a frown on her face. She was studying Ginny intently. Harry looked between them. Ginny's eyes were strangely blank and Lulu was concentrating. Harry understood. Lulu was using Occumelency on Ginny. But it worked for about ten seconds before Ginny blinked. Lulu narrowed her eyes. "Who taught you Occumelency?"

Ginny shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't even know what I was doing."

Lulu studied her calculatingly. "How long have you known?"

"I guess I just knew."

"Allow me in."

"Yes."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, Katie, Parvarti, George and Finbarr all watched again and Ginny and Lulu locked eyesight and didn't move. This continued for about twenty seconds and then Ginny blinked again. She looked exhausted. Lulu again narrowed her eyes.

"If you had known of the Order you would have been inducted straight away. You have extraordinary talent, Ginny. I know you don't think so but I can recognize the signs. You could still become a Mage, perhaps even an Arch Mage."

Ginny's eyes glittered. "Can you teach me?" she asked.

Lulu shook her head. "I can but I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I would have to seek permission from your parents and they won't want you taking that path. Your mother and mine were very good friends. Molly knows what kind of training a Mage has to undergo. She'd never agree."

_Nor would I_, Harry thought to himself. He didn't much like the idea of Ginny turning into Lulu. He liked Lulu and thought she was awesome but she always had this black, haunted feeling, like she had been through so much pain she didn't know any other way of life. Harry couldn't bear it if Ginny turned out like that.

"I understand but then again, it was my choosing to be as I am," Lulu said to him, making him jump. She gave a small noise of amusement. "_You_ cannot employ Occumelency against me."

"You chose to be as you are?" Harry asked.

"My pain and my memories makes me the person I am. You saw Breyar. Do you think all Mages are so distant and serious?" Lulu asked. "It's my way of life."

"Now our family is getting interesting," Fred laughed. "We've got half a werewolf for a brother who married a woman whose only half-human herself, a dragonkeeper for another brother, an estranged brother, a set of twins who are probably the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen, a brother whose best friends are the smartest witch in Hogwarts and the most famous young wizard possibly of all time. Next we're gonna have a sister who can outstrip the rest of us in every magical aspect? Sounds like the Weasley family."

Everyone cracked up laughing. Harry was still uneasy about the prospect of Ginny becoming a Mage but he had seen the burning desire in her eyes and knew, if she was allowed, she would undertake the training.

Fred and George conjured up two big tents. All the girls were to go in one tent and all the guys in the other. They said their goodnights, kissed their girls and then slipped into beds. However Harry noticed Fred was not in their tent.

At around four in the morning Harry stirred again. He quietly got up, ignoring the snoring from Neville and Ron and stepped over George to get outside. He halted just in the doorway of the tent. He could hear voices outside, Lulu's, then Ginny's, then Fred's.

"…not easy being a Guardian."

"But if she's going to be a Mage she needs a Guardian right? I think I'd be a good fit."

"I don't doubt it Fred but remember you have your store to run during the Holidays and being a Guardian means travelling everywhere with your Mage and that could take you to the other side of the world."

"And I would go with her. She's my sister after all."

"I wouldn't mind having Fred as my Guardian."

"Yes, Ginny, I understand and I know that he would make a good Guardian, but you must understand the enormity of the task. Finbarr is the only one of my Guardians who I still have. My mother was my Guardian and she died when I was six and started training to be an Arch Mage. Sirius was a Guardian even from Azkaban and then when he broke free he tended to his Guardianship duties whilst also tending to his godfather duties to Harry. Finbarr stays by my side, night and day because he is an animal but also because he is a Guardian."

"I don't understand, how can a pet be a Guardian?"

"Finbarr was never my pet. He _chose_ to be selected for Guardianship and he _chose_ me for his ward."

Harry peered around the edge of the tent. Ginny and Fred were sitting across from each other and Lulu was sitting in between them. Finbarr was nowhere to be found. He looked across at the girl's tent and found Hermione sitting in the entrance, staring at her fingers clearly listening in on the conversation too. She looked up and saw Harry, giving him a feeble smile and then returning to staring at her fingers.

"We must put this conversation on hold," Lulu said. "The others are starting to wake. Finbarr has been gone too long for my liking and I want to find him."

Harry knew this was his cue and he stepped out from the tent, stretched and scratching the back of his head as if he had just woke up. He smiled at Ginny, who grinned back. Hermione also emerged and just behind her Katie. Fred looked like he wanted to continue the discussion but Ginny was happy to let things slide for the moment. Lulu rose gracefully and then froze. Her head snapped around to the left. Harry heard it too, faint barking.

"Stay here," Lulu snapped before taking a step and turning into her wolf. It was the first time Harry had seen her transform. He only had time to register she'd changed before she vanished.

"Do you think Finbarr's okay?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"I'm sure he'd be alright. He's her Guardian after all," Katie said. "I thought they were supposed to guide and protect their charges."

"I can't help thinking Breyar is right. A little fluffball like that really isn't going to do a lot when it comes to a fight. I mean, he can't even do magic," Fred said bitterly.

There was a growl behind him and they all turned to see Finbarr coming back into the grove, growling at Fred for his comment. Fred instantly bit his words. The Treasure Otter wasn't exactly the smallest fluffball in the world and he looked quite dangerous. The others came out of the tents together and all stopped when they saw Finbarr glaring at Fred. Ginny was watching Finbarr strangely.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Didn't Lulu go find Finbarr?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Hermione backed away from Finbarr rapidly. "This isn't the Treasure Otter," she said. "His markings are all wrong."

The Otter swung his head towards her and placed a paw forwards. Everyone drew their wands together but before a single spell could be cast something flew through the trees and crashed into the side of the Impostor Otter. It was the _real_ Finbarr Galedeep and he didn't look too impressed at being imitated. A massive fight between the pair ensued. The real Finbarr was much bigger than the fake. Suddenly another person came running through the trees, waving her hands.

"Stop! Stop fighting you idiot!" she yelled at the otters but it was hard to tell which otter she was yelling at.

A Blue Mountain Wolf appeared, bleeding from the shoulder. She stopped when she saw the two otters, locked in combat. With a snap, Lulu was back to her normal self.

"Galedeep, Omentielvo!" she snapped.

Finbarr sprang back from his opponent, allowing the other to rise. Lulu grabbed him around the middle and heaved him off the ground. She turned and deposited the aggressive Treasure Otter in Neville's hands. It was a mark of just how much Neville had changed. Normally he would have been terrified but instead he held onto the Otter firmly. Lulu turned to the other witch and bowed. The other witch made the same gesture in return, holding the collar of her otter's neck.

"Milady Arch Mage," the other said.

"Mage Shelinda," Lulu replied. "Forgive the confusion."

"Confusion? Really Milady, you must know when two Treasure Otters cross paths, especially these two, they are bound to get into scraps," Shelinda laughed. She was soft spoken and had soft wispy brown hair. She was wearing strange green robes with white sleeves and pink and yellow oriental flowers all over it. "Are these the wards?"

"No, they are my charges," Lulu answered. "Mage Shelinda, meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Parvarti Patil and Katie Bell. Everyone, this is a very gifted White Mage, Shelinda. This is her Treasure Otter, Ifrit Ronso. Traditionally Ronso and Galedeep Otters don't really get along. It's a very old and ancient strife created about six generations before these two were born. They uphold it though," Lulu explained.

Shelinda bowed to them and they all bowed formally in return. "Are you heading to the Temple any time soon, Lady High Arch Mage?" she asked Lulu, who shook her head.

"I have some work to do first."

Shelinda stared keenly at Lulu, then said something in the ancient language. Lulu inclined her head somewhat and replied with a single word in the same language. Shelinda drew her breath and then bowed again. She said something to Lulu, wide-eyed, looking at the Arch Mage with great respect and fear. Lulu replied cordially, a final bow from the pair of them and then Shelinda was on her way.

"What did you say?" Ron demanded.

"I told her of my mission," Lulu said.

"Oh are we a mission are we?" Luna asked.

"No. My impending mission. One I will be attending to almost as soon as I deliver you safely to the Burrow," Lulu said. She turned and the tents vanished and the fire extinguished.

"You know my Dad says you're the Empress of all Arch Mages and Mages," Luna commented.

"Your Dad wouldn't be far off," Lulu replied without concern. "I am the Arch Mage of the Black Mages and my mother was the Arch Mage for White Mages. I am trying to become the Highest Arch Mage. The Exalted One. I am trying to end dispute between both sides of Mages. But I am by no means an Empress."

Luna didn't look perturbed in the least, as ever.

"Come. We have lingered longer than I would have liked. We will reach the burrow in the evening today. We have a long walk ahead of us."

"You know only Ron and Ginny, oh and Luna and Neville, _have_ to walk," George grumbled as they turned out of the groves and continued across the fields.

"For security reasons I ask that you all remain here."

"I know," George hastily reassured her. "I was just stating fact."

"Noted."


	9. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

At long last they walked into the gardens of the Burrow, hopping over the low fence onto the Weasley property. As Harry turned and lifted Ginny down he was startled when Hermione gave aloud cry.

"Viktor!"

Ahead on the path that wound out to the front door of the Burrow the handsome Bulgarian Champion Seeker turned on the spot, his long cloak flaring out behind him and he grinned upon sight of Hermione, who was waiting her turn to scramble over the fence. "Herm-own-ninny!"

Fred gallantly leapt onto the fence and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her over the fence quickly. She flashed him a quick grin and then raced up the garden and into Viktor's waiting embrace. He picked her up and spun her around and around, his cloak fluttering from the momentum and her hair flying everywhere. The others caught up just as he was putting her down, both were giggling from dizziness. Harry noted that he had never seen Hermione in a happier state. Viktor caught sight of him.

"Harry! It is a pleasure!" he said in his strong Bulgarian accent. He shook Harry's hand firmly.

Harry and Viktor Krum met two years previously when they were both competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts. There was some initial hostility, especially when Viktor thought Harry was trying to steal Hermione away from him (which was ridiculous as Harry liked Cho Chang at the time). They soon sorted out their differences and both shared a respect and admiration for each other.

"Hallo Ron. Who are all of these people?" Viktor asked. Ron looked stunned that Krum actually remembered who he was.

"Viktor, this is Parvarti Patil, Ron's girlfriend and a girl in my year. These two are Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers, this is their sister and Harry's girlfriend, Ginny. This is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, this is George's girlfriend Katie Bell…and that's all," Hermione said from Viktor's side. "Everyone, you remember Viktor?"

"How could we forget mate?" George said, grinning and shaking Krum's hand.

Viktor turned to Ron. "Is it true that Vlu-er married your brother?"

Ron beamed. "Yeah, last summer. The wedding was awesome."

Viktor smiled again. As his eyes roved over the party and came to settle on Lulu, who was just walking sedately up the path his smile faded slightly and he looked as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Arch Mage Lucinda?" he asked incredulously.

"Viktor," Lulu said, inclining her head somewhat. "I hope I find you well."

"Very. And yourself?" he asked, bowing.

"Hale. Enjoy your last year at school?"

"Yes. I vos very pleased with my results," Viktor replied.

"Excellent."

"How do-" Hermione started to ask until a call from the back door of the Burrow made them all turn.

"You know it might be a good idea to come inside. Mom's going mad!"

They all turned to see newly-wed Bill standing on the doorstep.

"Bill!" Ginny squealed, throwing Harry an apologetic look and sprinting up to her eldest brother. He picked her up in a hug, a broad grin on his heavily scarred face.

The others greeted Bill and Katie, Krum, Neville, Luna and Parvarti all congratulated him on his wedding. Lulu stopped short on sight of the eldest Weasley brother.

"Oh Bill," she said, clearly shocked at his appearance. "What happened?"

As they moved inside Harry was only just in earshot as Bill explained his scars.

"Fenrir Greyback happened. Don't worry, I got lucky. I was only mauled really, nothing too serious…there hasn't been any….lasting…effects," Bill laughed.

"I'm breaking a rule here but I think you should know…I'm seeking Greyback. I'm about to make a move against him actually," Lulu admitted.

"Really?" the surprise was evident in Bill's voice, also the concern. "Be careful, Lu. He's dangerous. He's unpredictable."

"I know, I've been tracking him all term," Lulu replied just as gravely.

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"You know me Bill. The sky could fall on my head and I'd still be standing," Lulu laughed humourlessly.

Harry heard nothing more as he was enveloped in a hug from Mrs Weasley.

"Harry dear! Welcome back! And look at you, you've grown again, just like Ron. I'll have to add an inch to your robes before long!" Mrs Weasley laughed.

This always made Harry flush. Mrs Weasley treated him as a son and had said on many occasions that he was basically a part of the family. Harry was extremely touched by this gesture, he loved the Weasleys, all of them (bar perhaps Percy who had abandoned his family some time ago). Harry grinned at Molly.

Fleur and Krum were meeting again.

"Oh Viktor! 'ow wonderful to zee you again! And you are wiz 'ermione? Zat iz good! Izzn't she adorable?"

"Good to see you too, Vlu-er. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Hello Hermione."

"Oh hello Mr Weasley!"

"Who's this Ron?"

"Oh, stupid me. This is Parvarti Patil, she's my girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you Parvarti. I'm Tonks, Ron's cousin."

"Oh hello. Ron's told me all about you. I love your hair!"

"I can do so much more with it!"

"Hello Luna dear."

"Good afternoon Mrs Weasley."

"Neville! Excellent to see you again!"

"You too Professor Lupin. You're looking a lot better!" Neville beamed. Lupin was clearly taken aback by Neville's changed attitude but pleased.

"Wotcher Ginny!"

"Hi Tonks!"

"Harry!" Lupin fought his way through the crowd to Harry's side and grasped his hand firmly.

"Lupin! How are you?" Harry asked, eagerly shaking Lupin's hand.

"Good, very well. Timed the wedding beautifully, full moon's just been. I'm as right as rain!" Lupin grinned.

Harry grinned back.

Everyone soon settled outside in the gardens for dinner (which meant dishes and dishes of Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking.) While they were all eating Harry noticed someone was missing. It took him a while before he realized Lulu wasn't present. Thinking back Harry realized that he hadn't seen Lulu since overhearing her conversation with Bill. He turned to Fred.

"Hey. Where's Lulu?" he asked.

Conversation ground to a halt, especially among the adults. They all cast quick glances at each other before Lupin shifted uncomfortably. "Er…gone on business I think. Never really know what an Arch Mage does with their time, do you?" he asked lightly. Harry took the hint and dropped the subject. Conversation slowly resumed.

Lulu was not seen for three more days. Her absence made Harry worry, particularly after what he heard her say to Bill. Moving through the house at one stage he accidentally overheard a muted conversation in the kitchen between Bill, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye Moody (who had once been Harry's DADA teacher (the year after Lupin had that job)).

"…made contact. Said she was last seen at the entrance to the underground tunnels. She looked geared for war," Moody was saying.

"That's rarely a good sign," Bill said.

"Anyone with her?" Lupin asked.

"Guardians?" Tonks added.

"Lulu only has the one," Moody growled. "Won't take any more, not since first Kathryn, then Sirius."

"It's dangerous for an Arch Mage to only travel with one Guardian and Lulu's the worst considering her only a Treasure Otter!" Tonks protested.

"Well, you heard as well as I did what Breyar said to her. Lulu thinks it's true," Lupin said. Harry could imagine the shrug.

"Let's not forget that Lulu is the Arch Mage of the Black Mages. She's the most dangerous one you're gonna come across. Finbarr served her well this far. I'm sure the pair of them would be alright," Bill said.

"Is that all that was said?" Lupin asked.

" 'Fraid so," Moody said. "Couldn't get much closer in. Werewolves started sniffing."

"I hope she's okay," Bill sighed.

"In the four years she's been working for us when has she ever failed to come home?" Tonks asked brightly.

"But also remember the state in which she returned half the time," Moody growled again.

Harry left as a dark silence prevailed.

Lulu returned in the most astonishing manner on the fourth evening, two days before the wedding.

Harry, Fred, Ginny, Charlie and Katie were playing Krum, Ron, George, Bill and Parvarti in a game of Quidditch. Neville, Luna, Hermione and Fleur were sitting with Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lupin, who were watching the game.

Harry had just thrown the old Quaffle to Katie when there was a blinding light and something that sounded like an explosion and Lulu appeared. Harry nearly fell off his broom goggling at her. The young witch was dressed in a manner that would have normally seemed scandalous but that's not what drew Harry's eye. The gaping wounds and amount of blood running down her arms and in her hair drew the most attention. She was breathing hard. She appeared to be searching for something and when it was apparent that it was not there she took a step and vanished without a word.

The game ended abruptly. Everyone dived for the ground and dismounted, clustering together with the people who were still sitting, shell-shocked. They stared at the spot Lulu had vanished again. Mrs Weasley was already drawing her wand and rising from her chair.

"Where do you reckon she went?" Ginny asked Harry, who took her hand and shrugged.

"Be prepared. If she comes back I want you all out of the way. She doesn't look very good at all and when she returns she'll be in the house and none of you are hanging around her," Mrs Weasley said briskly.

Silence fell.

BANG!

"AAAHH!" George yelled, terrified. Lulu had suddenly appeared right next to him, shocking the life out of everyone. She was soaking wet and clutching the unconscious body of Finbarr close to her chest. She staggered somewhat and fell to her knees. Viktor was the first person at her side but she pushed him away and lay Finbarr on the ground. She knelt beside him for a moment and held both hands out over the prone otter. She began muttering something under her breath and making strange signs. Suddenly white symbols flared up on the ground and began rotating around the pair, like an odd spotlight. They spun faster and faster until they engulfed Finbarr's body light a strange light tornado. Lulu fell back and watched the tornado as it increased speed. Blue lights appeared mingled in with the white and then Lulu raised her hand and dropped it. The white tornado evaporated and left Finbarr weakly staggering to his paws and shaking his head in a daze.

Everyone looked at each other. They all knew they had witnessed some very powerful magic.

This time Lulu accepted Viktor's help as he pulled her to her feet and supported her. She seemed very drained. The startling thing was the horrific wounds that she had first appeared with were already healing and some were even starting to scar already. Harry could make out quite a few other scars from previous encounters. It was shocking to think that this girl was just a few years older than himself.

Fred and Viktor held Lulu up as she regained her orientation. Charlie picked up the feeble Finbarr, who didn't complain in the least.

"Lulu? What happened?" Lupin asked, concerned.

Lulu raised her strangely clouded amber eyes. "Fenrir Greyback is dead," she said, before passing out.

Harry reacted without thinking. _Levicorpus_! He yelled in his head. The result was instantaneous. Lulu suddenly hovered out of Viktor's arms and was floating flat on her back. The image was startling, like a fallen Dark Angel. Her hair, wrapped in a half pony of glossy ringlets (that were still dripping wet) were hanging down. The sleeves and transparent part of the cloak also hung loose and fluttered gently in the breeze.

"Was that you?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He had startled himself. He knew he could perform the spell, he'd done it many times before, but the startling fact was he'd done it without the use of a wand.

Mrs Weasley snapped out of it first and started propelling Lulu towards the house. Bill speeded up the process by simply plucking the young Arch Mage out of the air and carrying her into the house. The rest stayed in the garden.

"Do you zink she 'as truly keeled zis 'orrible Greyback?" Fleur asked the gathering.

"Arch Mages never lie. Never. If she says she has killed Greyback, sen Greyback is dead," Viktor said confidently.

"How do you know her?" Hermione asked him.

"Ah, that I must ask you not to ask me, Herm-own-ninny. If she vants to she may tell you but until sen it is not my place," Viktor said, shaking his head.

"Fair enough."

Lulu reappeared the next morning. She was slightly paler than usual but she was calm, composed and silent as ever. Her hair was back in its usual style of plaited bun and chopsticks and she was dressed in deep blue with a hood raised over her head. Finbarr was back to normal and he took to running around with Crookshanks. Nobody knew what happened to Lulu. She wouldn't say. She briefly reported that Fenrir Greyback was definitely dead and that she would have to take off in a few days to go back to her Temple to inform the Masters (whoever they were) and then she would return. Other than that, there was no information on the mission, how she accomplished it, where she went, what happened to her and why she returned home in such a state. Lupin admitted to Harry that this was often the case. Lulu would report failure (very rarely) or victory and then say nothing more on it.

Then Lulu breached the subject about teaching Ginny.

She sat down one morning with Mrs Weasley in the gardens (Harry and company were under constant supervision by an adult all the time, usually it was Lulu but sometimes someone else took a shift). Harry was sitting nearby with Charlie, George, Ginny, Fred, Bill, Krum, Katie and Ron, chatting about Quidditch. Neville, Luna, Parvarti and Hermione were having a look at a rather nasty plant that was making its way into the garden. Neville was passing on his expertise in the matter.

"Mrs Weasley?" Lulu asked.

"Ah, how are you Lulu?" Molly asked brightly.

"Hale, thankyou. Might I sit with you? I have something I should like to discuss."

"Certainly."

Harry abruptly fell out of the conversation, staring at whoever was talking but straining to hear what Lulu was saying.

"Mrs Weasley I'm here to ask you something about Ginny and Fred," Lulu said.

"Are they in trouble?"

"No, no. I have spent a large amount of time in Ginny's company and she strikes me as a girl with extraordinary talent. She has learned Occumelency of her own accord. She has fountains of magic at her disposal."

"Ginny? _My Ginny_? When did she learn this?"

"Something tells me she loathed being used when she was possessed by Lord Voldemort…my apologies. I believe this loathing enabled her to indirectly employ Occumelency to shield herself from further attacks such as that. That is an extraordinary skill, as I'm sure you'll agree."

"Why of course. But forgive me…where is this leading?"

Lulu sighed. "Mrs Weasley Ginny has expressed interest and talent in studying to be a Mage."

Mrs Weasley drew a sharp breath. "But…"

"I understand your concerns and I forewarned Ginny that you would protest vehemently. I understand that you were witness to much of my mother's training as a White Mage and then on to an Arch Mage."

"Which path would Ginny follow?"

"Whichever she chooses. I think she may also have the ability to become an Arch Mage, if she chooses such a path."

"But…who would teach her?"

"I would. I am fully qualified to take on a Mage, or Apprentice."

"Isn't the training long and hard? She would be taken from her time at Hogwarts!"

"Given the nature of the teacher, I am still her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't forget, I can train Ginny at school, if she is willing to take on the extra workload. With someone like her, I don't think this would be a problem."

"What does Ginny have to say about the subject?"

"She seems eager…but Mrs Weasley I must impress upon you the dangers and the consequences of allowing Ginny to undertake such a path."

"Yes, I know. How often would she be at home?"

"Rarely."

"Dangers?"

"Many and most very potent. But with the right training, not to mention her Guardians to guide and protect her, Ginny should be able to overcome them on her own. She will not, of course, she will forever have the company of at least one Guardian."

"But who will be her Guardian?"

"That is the matter I wish to discuss to you about Fred. He has expressed a desire to become Ginny's Guardian…or one of. I approve of the fit, Fred is more than capable and I am willing to vouch for his training in the Guardianship duties. This as well, presents the same outcomes as a Mage's training."

"So he would also be away from home?"

"Yes."

"What about his store? And work at the school?"

"Fred assures me that George can handle the store and when Ginny has finished her initial training he will be able to be present there from time to time and as for school…well Fred's going to have to make a decision about that. I don't think he can train as a guardian and still be a teacher. Remember Sirius still employed his Guardianship duties from within a cell at Azkaban, I'm sure overseeing a store and its products and guarding Ginny won't prove to be too much of a challenge to Fred."

There was utter silence. Harry stared at Charlie, who was laughing and remembering his second ever game at Hogwarts as a Keeper. He wasn't listening to the anecdote, he was straining to hear what Mrs Weasley would say.

"I must talk to Arthur about this. And Fred and Ginny," Mrs Weasley said at last.

"Of course. I urge you to take time about this. Apprenticeship and Guardianship is not to be entered into lightly. Once they are committed, they are committed for life."

"I'm not sure I like this…I mean…your guardians…"

"My guardians fates, I believe, are tied to their ward. I am known as the Cursed Arch Mage, after all."

"Who else would guard Ginny?"

"I would be one and if any others come, they come of their own choosing," Lulu replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows. She was an Arch Mage, could she be a Guardian too?

"Can you do that?" Mrs Weasley was clearly thinking along the same lines.

"Certainly. My training is over. I am eager to pass on my knowledge as well as serve my purpose," Lulu replied evenly.

"Well… I will get back to you once I've spoken to the family."

"Of course," Lulu said. Harry heard a rustling of skirts and assumed Lulu was rising. "If I cannot be found at the time of your decision just call."

Harry glanced up innocently as Lulu walked past them, her charcoal grey skirts sweeping the garden path. He looked back to Mrs Weasley who was looking disturbed and pensive.


	10. Wedding Bells and Dancing Shoes

Harry decided to confront Lupin about Sirius. They were all sitting outside, enjoying the final Dinner before the wedding. Harry happened to be seated right next to Lupin.

"Er…Lupin? Can I ask you something?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure Harry. What is it?" Lupin asked cheerily.

"Er…Lulu mentioned something about Sirius…being her Guardian."

Lupin grew serious. "Yes, it's true. Didn't anyone ever tell you? Sirius was Lulu's guardian for many years, since she was five. She became something of a daughter to him, since her mother died."

"She said her father died when she was five," Harry said, thinking it hard to lose both parents at the same time like that. Harry had lost both his parents when he was one, and he missed them terribly, but he didn't really know them. He only knew them from pictures. Other than that there were no memories or anything of the sort. Lulu still carried memories of her mother and father.

"Lulu's….father….was attacked by Dementors, yes. Harry…that was her stepfather. Don't ever mention her real father, especially not in front of her," Lupin warned.

Harry was startled.

"But why?"

"I'm not going to tell you, it's not my place. If she wants you to know, she'll let you know," Lupin replied.

Harry dropped the subject. Instead he looked over beside Fred, where Lulu was sitting and listening to Mr Weasley talk to Charlie about the latest dragon reports and how Charlie was managing in Romania. Then she was distracted by Fred and they proceeded to have a hushed conversation. They seemed totally immersed in one another. Their heads were bent close together and there was frequent eye contact.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked from Harry's right, making him jump.

"The Arch Mage. The more I find out how little we know about her, the more dangerous she seems to me," Harry confessed uneasily.

"I told you, they are among the most dangerous people, Arch Mages. Don't let her stunning looks and pretty gowns fool you, Harry, nor her compassionate nature. She's not a person to be messed with, not by a long shot. Arch Mage Lucinda, that very pretty twenty year old sitting beside Fred is still a killer, an assassin and a very powerful Dark Mage. We are still easy around her because we haven't seen the evil side to her yet. When we do, I've no doubt you'll come to fear her, though it will only be a small fraction of the fear her enemies must feel," Hermione said gravely.

Hermione's dark words made Harry reverently wish he would never have to experience or see Lulu's Dark side.

The next day, the day of the wedding, all the girls were enclosed together from sunrise, preparing for the wedding. The men of the house were kicked out (or at least the top four floors!). They removed themselves into the gardens and prepared the area for the upcoming wedding, conjuring tables and setting the decorations. Occasionally they heard giggling from one of the upstairs rooms and saw a flash of color from a dress or saw a girl walk past the window with curlers in her hair. At around 5:30 the men were permitted back into the house (the girls all locked themselves in one of the guest rooms and giggled loudly whenever they heard a guy's voice), and they got changed for the wedding. The wedding Party, consisting of Lupin with Arthur as his Best Man and Tonks with her maid of honor, a young witch called Evie, were wearing blue and yellow. Ginny had agreed to be the flower girl again and was to be dressed in yellow as well.

Harry changed into a completely black suit and drew on his best bottle green dress robes over the top. Ron was wearing a conventional suit and brand new mahogany dress robes. Bill was in dark blue, Charlie in Gryffindor red, Fred and George in pale blue, Neville in black with yellow stars and Mad-eye Moody in orange. Viktor Krum by far looked the best of them all (barring Lupin who looked very handsome indeed). Krum was wearing a silver and red suit (complete with vest and gloves) and a matching set of robes and long thick cloak. He looked very becoming indeed.

They spent about twenty minutes actually getting ready for the wedding and then went outside at around six o'clock to greet the many other guests that were still arriving. There were Ministry personnel, Aurors, friends from school and some of Tonks family. All in all about 200 people gathered to witness the union of Lupin and Tonks. Mrs Weasley had previously gone out of her mind when she heard the figures. She'd been cooking non-stop for many hours.

When there was only around fifteen minutes to spare the girls came out of the house. Harry thought he had never seen any of the girls' look prettier. Hermione was wearing periwinkle blue robes and her hair was straight on the top and then fell about in controlled ringlets around her shoulders. There were cockleshells and aqua and sea green ribbons and glitter in her hair. She looked stunning and fell into Viktor's embrace happily. Parvarti was wearing robes of sunrise hues, pale pinks, yellows and reds. She was wearing sun earrings and her dark hair was set in a bun with a halo around it, the ends of her hair jagged and very straight. The effect was astonishing and Ron looked immensely delighted. Katie was in startlingly green robes that matched her eyes and there were two butterflies in her hair which was up in an intricate knot at the base of her neck. The butterflies flapped their multicolored wings slowly. There were stars on her brow as well and she looked simply gorgeous. Fleur looked beautiful as always, in pale pink. Even Lulu looked different. She was possibly the most eye-catching girl there. She was clad all in crimson and gold, with a hint of jade. She had braided silk rosebuds into her locks. Tiny red roses had been appliqued in lace all over the watered silk of the houppelande. The bodice was scalloped, edged with the rose leaves and her waist was clasped with a scarlet-purple girdle harnessed with gold beads and lattice. The sleeves fell to the floor. At her neck there was a gold choker with tiny gold chains dangling down it. Her hair was braided on both sides and pulled back into a messy bird's nest knot that allowed midnight silky tresses of her hair to fall about in an artistically wayward manner. It was astonishing to see her dressed up so fine and so immaculately gorgeous. Harry thought Luna wasn't too far off when she said Lulu was the Empress of Mages, she certainly looked regal now. Luna herself was in a bright purple dress and her hair was wavy and glossy. There was a bright purple and blue hibiscus in her hair and she looked very comely.

Finally the guests were ready and the orchestra struck up a lively wedding march. Ginny emerged from around the garden hedge. She was dressed in soft yellow and her fiery red hair was tamed and plaited into itself, plait upon plait, garlanded with small stars. The dress was strapless and belled out to the floor. Harry caught his breath. She looked divine. Then came Evie, Tonks' best friend, dressed magnificently in royal blue. Then Tonks herself appeared.

Harry stared. Of the entire gathering Tonks looked the most beautiful and radiant. She was wearing a magnificent off-the-shoulder piece that was made out of silk. The sleeves were long and tapered to her wrists. The top was beautifully embroidered with small white stars. The bell of the skirt was very flowy and it swept along the grass in a small train. She was wearing small white slippers and a silver circlet in her hair, which was now beach-blonde and curled in soft tendrils. The circlet had an ornate flower motif throughout it, the centre of which sat beautiful glittering diamonds.

They walked down the aisle and Tonks met Lupin at the end of the aisle, in front of the altar. A ministry official conducted the ceremony.

There was only one disturbance throughout the whole thing and that was the mysterious appearance of a stranger robed in off-white. The hood was low over the stranger's head but Harry judged by the masculine clasped hands that the stranger was male. Lulu inclined her head to the side without taking her eyes off the wedding party. Ginny glanced that way, as if catching the communication between the two and the stranger took a seat without a word.

Harry, along with everyone else, stood up and applauded wildly as the Ministry official announced Lupin and Tonks Mr. and Mrs Lupin. They kissed joyfully and then walked back down the aisle and into the house. The guests then stood to the side as Arthur, Bill, Charlie and two other men rearranged the area into a reception. The chairs flew around to sit at round tables draped in white with flowers in the centre. A stage was raised and the wedding band seated themselves on this stage. There was a wooden dance floor in the middle and the guests seated themselves. Harry keenly searched out Lulu and the stranger. He found them standing a little way off near a tree. Lulu wasn't hard to spot in her elegant gown. Harry thought again how different she looked wearing bright colors and with her hair set different. She had her arms folded and was listening intently, nodding every so often. Finbarr was at her feet, listening too. The white stranger still had his hands clasped and inclined or shook his head every so often.

"I wish I knew what they were saying, Ginny said from his side.

"Can't you?" he asked.

Ginny laughed. "I can't use Occumelency against her now that's she aware of it. She's too powerful for me, Harry."

The stranger bowed and Lulu executed her intricate bow and the stranger turned and walked away. He seemed to fade into nothingness, which was unusual. Apparation usually involved disappearing with a loud crack, not just fading away.

As Lulu turned back towards the wedding Harry thought back to Hermione's words about her being a killer. It was hard to imagine Lulu a killer now. But then he remembered what she looked like when she returned. This was a very complicated woman.

Harry also wanted to know the truth about her _real_ father.

Lupin distracted any idea of approaching Lulu about her parentage when he opened the dancing with Tonks. They slowly turned under the lights that Arthur had conjured. When the dance was done Lupin grabbed the first female hands he could find and started whirling Molly around. Tonks pounced on Bill. Fleur was roped in by George and Katie was kicking up a storm with Ron. Neville and Luna were doing a lively jig and Harry was surprised at Luna's very capable dancing skills. Neville had always been able to dance, since the Yule Ball.

The song ended and the dancers applauded the band. Harry sat down with Ginny in his lap as he watched Krum approach the band and whisper something to the conductor. He nodded and Krum turned to Lupin.

"If it vould please you I vould like to demonstrate traditional Bulgarian waltz," he offered.

"Oh that'd be lovely, I love the Bulgarian ballroom dances," Tonks clapped her hands delightedly.

Harry wondered who Viktor intended on dancing with. Hermione leant over to Harry nervously.

"I sure hope he isn't expecting me to dance, I don't know a step of _any _waltzes let alone traditional Bulgarian ones," she whispered.

But to everyone's surprise Viktor bowed to Lulu.

"If you vould do me the honours?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Lulu raised an eyebrow but rose nonetheless. "I shall have to enquire as to your knowledge of my dancing skills," she asked as they approached the dance floor.

"You vere at my brother's graduation ball, Lu. I haff seen you dance before," Viktor smiled. Lulu gave a smile.

"Bulgarian waltz?" she asked. Viktor nodded as the music started. The pair stood apart and bowed to one another. Then they started circling each other, never taking their eyes from each other. They stepped purposefully and then Viktor took Lulu's hand and twirled her until she was facing him in the traditional waltz pose. They completed six full revolutions and then jumped from side to side, dipping and bowing. They parted and then pressed the palms of their left hands together, circling around one another. Lulu began swaying underneath their hands, bringing her right palm up to met Viktor's, then turning again to meet his left hand and so on. They did this about eight times before entering the revolutions again. The music quite suddenly picked up pace and intensity and Lulu and Viktor, still never taking their eyes off one another, began to stamp their feet with the music and clapping between complicated turns and foot movements. They finished with a series of revolution-break-stamp-claps and at the end Lulu ended in a dip, her arm extended out to the ground, looking away from Viktor. He had her other hand and was watching her intently.

The onlookers applauded as Viktor pulled Lulu back upright and they bowed to each other and then the crowd, then the band and then each other again.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, looking at Harry with surprised eyes. "Where the hell did she learn that?"

"At Viktor's brother's graduation," Hermione answered. "Weren't you listening?"

At some stage during the night Lupin had a look around. He wanted everyone to dance with everyone else and he was gauging who hadn't taken the floor at some point in the night to do dancing exhibits. Neville's two-step with Luna had been most delightful. Lulu and Viktor's waltz was excellent and Katie obliged with George to perform a racy tango as a part of Katie's dance classes. Lupin's eyes fell on Fred and Lulu, tucked away at a corner table, talking to each other. Their heads were bent very close together and they seemed totally engrossed in their conversation.

"Lulu and Fred!" Lupin called mischievously. "I don't think we've had a performance from the pair of you."

Lulu snapped her head up and Fred raised his eyebrow. "I think you're correct," Lulu nodded. "Fred, if you'll oblige?"

"Oblige? I'd be honoured," Fred nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lulu said, rising with him.

They moved to the dance floor. "Anything in particular?" the conductor asked.

"Anything at all," Fred shook his head.

The music started and Fred and Lulu bowed to each other, joined and started dancing. The music was upbeat and had a kind of celebratory Scottish air to it. Fred and Lulu fell right in with the melody and soon were bouncing all over the floor, spinning and crossing hands. Most remarkably the pair were laughing hysterically the entire way through the dance, making up moves as they went and yet still looking like they'd rehearsed the dance for weeks and weeks. Harry was astonished. Lulu's bright amber eyes were burning with an intense delight and her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving her the appearance of a fun-loving young adult - a glimpse into a life she could have had. Fred was energetically spinning her around and around, her skirts fanning out and her hair creating a dark halo in contrast. Lulu never once missed a beat and came out of the spinning and straight into a complicated series of footwork that Fred matched perfectly. At last they finished with an exuberant bow to each other and then fell about laughing.

Harry glanced at Hermione and was shocked to see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

Hermione shrugged, struggling to stop the tears. "Look at her. She looks so happy and content. She looks like anyone of us," she said, her voice wavering.

"Why is that making you upset?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "Because it's a life she could have had. It's a life she should have had. She shouldn't be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders like this. I mean, it's a bit like you really. Why do you two have to be the only two young magicians in all of the world to have such a heavy burden on your shoulders?"

Harry was completely perplexed now. He knew why _he_ had a heavy burden on his shoulders - he was destined to kill Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. But why was Hermione so upset about Lulu?

"I don't get it," Harry frowned. "Why is Lulu's burden so great to bear?"

Dashing away her tears quickly and taking deep breaths Hermione shook her head. "I can't tell you Harry, but believe me….in some ways I think Lulu has it far worse than you."


	11. So It Begins

Lulu stood in the kitchen with the family around. Mrs Weasley was looking troubled, Mr Weasley was looking calm, Bill looked worried, Charlie looked indifferent, Fred was looking rebellious, George was concerned, Ron confused, Hermione agitated and Ginny torn between rebellion and apprehension. Harry was a mix of everything. Lulu looked calm and composed.

"Have you reached a decision regarding Fred and Ginny?" she asked after about ten minutes' silence.

"Er…yes," Mr Weasley said.

Fred and Ginny stared hard at him.

"Well, Molly and I have had many discussions on this point, as you know. We're very concerned about this. Ginny may have the extraordinary talent, as you have assured us on numerous occasions," he said to Lulu. "But we just don't see how she can overcome such dangers."

Things were looking bad for Ginny's chances.

"However. Molly agrees that some things we cannot deny. Ginny's ability to learn something as difficult as Occumelency is a clear indicator that she's above her level, especially as she learnt it on her own. If she's going to train to become a Mage, and be taught, then we can accept that she will have the power to overcome many dangers that lie ahead on her path. With a certain Guardian at her side, I'm sure harm won't frequent her path," Mr Weasley said. Mrs Weasley looked on the verge of tears.

"Then you give your permission? Bearing in mind that your permission does not necessarily bind Ginny to training immediately. There are still things I wish to show and discuss with her, but only after your consent has been given," Lulu said calmly.

Mr Weasley hesitated. "Yes. We consent to Ginny becoming a Mage, if that's where she wants to go. On the assurance that you will be her Guardian and that it is absolutely what she wants to do," he directed this at Ginny who threw her arms around Harry compulsively. Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh with her or cry with Mrs Weasley. Lulu nodded.

Ginny turned to her parents. "You must understand, this is something I want to do. This is where I want to head. Lulu's told me some things about it and it sounds like I can do a lot. I can even join the Order after my training is done. Think about how much I can do!" she reasoned.

"You're absolutely sure?" Mr Weasley asked, half hoping she'd change her mind. But Ginny was firm.

"Yes." She went and put her arms around her mother.

"And what of Fred?" Lulu asked calmly.

Mr Weasley sighed and turned back to her. "Fred is a man. We would rather not have him face the perils of Guardianship but on the other hand having Ginny in the hands of yourself _and_ her brother, after he has completed his training, is a comfort. If he wants to protect his sister, he may. If not, we won't hold it against him," Mr Weasley said. "Be sure you understand, Fred, you _don__'__t have to do this_. Just because Ginny _might_ become a Mage, it doesn't mean your mother and I want you to risk your own life to Guard her."

"I want to be a Guardian," Fred said. "I'll still be able to work at the store after my training and I'll have the means to protect and guide Ginny. It's what I want to do."

Mr Weasley nodded and George put an arm around his twin. Lulu nodded and rose from her seat. "When I go to the Temple in a few days, Fred, Ginny, you must come with me. I will show you a few more things before you make your final decisions. If you do decide, there and then to go ahead with this, Fred, your training will start immediately and break only for the school terms. Unless you wish to leave Hogwarts and be a full-time Guardian. Ginny, you will be initiated but I will train you slowly, here at home during the holidays and then at school. By next summer holidays you will be ready to stand the Trials."

"So soon?" Bill asked, his hand in his wife's who had remained silent throughout all of this.

Lulu turned her amber eyes onto him. "Yes. I don't think this family grasps just how talented Ginny is."

"Were you this talented?" Hermione asked.

"What a question!" Mrs Weasley said, her tears abated. "Lulu is an Arch Mage at the age of twenty and she's been training since she was five. Her mother, a very good friend of mine, only attained the rank of Arch Mage at the age of thirty-two. Lulu's special, mark my words and if she thinks our Ginny's good enough, then I trust her."

Lulu bowed. "I thank you for your faith. I will not betray it, I assure you. While they are under my Guardianship neither Fred nor Ginny will come to lasting harm while I am still alive, I promise you."

Mrs Weasley nodded, overcome by tears again. Lulu bowed and left the room.

Later that evening Harry sat with Ginny outside on one of the small cliff edges to the Burrow. They watched the sun sinking.

"I'm so excited," Ginny said from his side. Her hands were entwined in his and she was leaning against him.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm not," he admitted.

"Why not?" Ginny asked, startled.

"I'm going to lose you," he said. "You'll be whisked away for training and spend all your time closeted up with Lulu…I feel like I'm going to lose my girl."

"You won't," Ginny said firmly. "You won't, I promise. I'll go through this whole thing with you in my heart, Harry."

Harry felt warmer. He folded his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight. "I just don't want to lose you like I lost Sirius."

"You're not going to. Lulu's going to protect me, Fred too," Ginny assured him.

Suddenly Harry had a brainwave. It was an idea that should have struck him earlier. "Ginny…" he said slowly. Ginny raised her head. "What if I was to become your Guardian?"

"What?" Ginny asked. "But Harry, you can't."

"Why not?" Harry asked, indignant.

"Because…well…you have other duties to fulfil," she said.

"Like what?"

"Um…let's see…the destruction of Lord Voldemort comes to mind. Remember the prophecy? It's either you or him," Ginny said.

Harry was shocked. He had only told Ron and Hermione and the only other person to know it was Dumbledore. "How did…"

"Remember Harry, I can read minds," Ginny reminded him. "Besides, I think you need to stay with Hermione and Ron. I love you, you know that, and any other time I would have burst out crying at the idea you want to spend your life protecting me, but this time I think you need to concentrate on other things. Your two best friends, Hermione and Ron. You three are like James, Lupin and Sirius, Harry. Best friends for life. You're all going to need each other in the coming times. Maybe after…if you can…you can become my Guardian. You don't have to go through training with me, you know."

Harry was getting increasingly startled at how much like Lulu Ginny was starting to sound. But he knew Ginny was talking from the heart and he knew she was right. He had to concentrate on fulfilling the prophecy and Hermione and Ron…then afterwards he could think about being a Guardian instead of an Auror.

About four days later Fred and Ginny stood nervously in the lounge room waiting for Lulu to come get them. The Arch Mage had vanished with the stranger that had appeared at Lupin's wedding some days ago with assurances that she would return.

The whole family was gathered even though they all tried to make it look like a coincidence. Harry sat with Ginny on the floor near the fire and Fred, George and Katie were having a furious Exploding Snap game. The adults were gathered in the kitchen. The weather had suddenly turned foul, gale storms, pelting rain and the relentless howling of the wind shook the house. But it was warm inside. Dinner was being passed around as a serve-yourself affair. Hermione and Pavarti were sitting with Viktor contentedly having a chat in the corner. Luna was reading the Quibbler while Neville was reading his Charms book. The place was a picture of tranquillity.

The door swung open and all sounds ceased. Finbarr dashed inside at top speed and headed straight for the fire. The poor creature was soaked through and shivering.

"Oh, you poor thing!" all the girls moaned and then fell on him with towels to get him dry again. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the experience.

"Fin mate you're a devil," Fred grumbled. Finbarr looked at him and grinned. The others laughed.

"Finbarr has always had a way with women," Lulu said from the doorway. She was wearing the deep black robes she had worn when she first arrived at Hogwarts. Her hair was in tight ringlets that fell down her back. She was wearing a black cloak too. She discarded the cloak and shook her head slightly. The water droplets fell off her hair and vanished, leaving her completely dry.

"Lu. How was your journey?" Molly asked.

"Eventful to say the least," Lulu said. "But for most of the part I was marking school assignments."

In everything that had happened Harry forgot Lulu was still their teacher.

"Did you get done whatever it is you left for?" Bill asked.

Lulu considered this and then shook her head. "No. We didn't find what we were looking for."

"What _are _you looking for?" Harry asked.

"Horcruxes," Lulu answered him, tucking her sleeves away. "For you."

"_What?__"_ Harry gasped.

"Me and my kind live to battle evil. This generation is Voldemort…my apologies… to do so we have concluded that as you are the sole heir of this task we must aid you. One man cannot locate seven Horcruxes on his own. I am the Arch Mage of Black Mages. I have instructed my Order to start searching, from top to tail."

Stunned, Harry found nothing further to say. Lulu smiled at him. "Be assured, Harry. I have put my faith and the faith of my people in you. When we find anything, we will inform you immediately. Until then we are cleaning up the mess He is leaving behind and assisting the Order where we can. It is why I was brought into Hogwarts. We are, in essence, your warriors."

The concept that so many people and orders in society were working hard to achieve Harry's goal and help him on the way was both overwhelming and sickening. The pressure threatened to make him heave. As it was he got up and went outside, his hands shaking uncontrollably. So many people, so many lives, all on the line for him.

He felt like everyday, people were dying for his cause, a cause he himself barely had a grasp of.

The door swung open. Harry expected Ginny, or Hermione, or even Lulu herself so he was most surprised when it was Fred who came to stand beside him.

"Bit much mate?" he asked quietly, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Just a little," Harry nodded, swallowing. "I just… feel like the world is watching me and waiting for something huge to happen. And all the while people are dying left right and centre. And I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's right," Fred said with certainty. "Otherwise all these people wouldn't be believing in you and doing their damnedest to try and help."

That made Harry feel slightly better, but only slightly. Fred clapped him on the shoulder. "We're leaving soon mate. Might want to see Ginny before we go. Might be a while before you two see each other again."

With that he turned and headed back inside. Harry turned to go when a noise in the garden drew his attention. Out of habit he drew his wand and narrowed his eyes, trying to see what had caused the sound.

Three things happened at once. Harry registered the presence of at least eight Death Eaters, stealthily creeping up to the house, Bellatrix Lestrange among them. He opened his mouth to cry out the alarm when the door burst open and Lulu came flying out like a hurricane, Finbarr hot on her heels. The adults came pouring out behind her. And at the same time, spells started raining down on the Weasley residence.

It was utter chaos.

Fires broke out all over the house in loud explosions. Everyone evacuated rapidly and joined the fight. The air was thick with magic as both sides fought for survival. Harry ducked a spell and sent a Stunning spell in the direction of whoever had sent it. There were people everywhere and in the haze of the smoke and the darkness it was hard to tell who was who.

Harry whirled around as someone grabbed his arm and hauled him bodily to the side. He tried to wrest his arm away until he made out Lulu's face.

The Arch Mage was barely recognisable. She wore an expression that Harry hoped he'd never see aimed toward him. Without a word she hauled him down a small path and then pointed her wand. Hermione and Ron came flying towards them as though summoned, which is what Harry suspected the Arch Mage had done. When the trio were together the Arch Mage pushed them down the path.

"Go," she said. "Start your search. Do not return."

"My family!" Ron cried.

"I will protect them," Lulu said. "Protect Harry and get your job done! No where is safe any more, remember that!"

"I can't just leave!" Harry exclaimed.

Lulu shot Hermione a look. Hermione nodded and grabbed Ron and Harry before they had a chance to say another word. With a loud crack the trio Apparated.

Lulu stood for a moment, watching the spot where they had stood moments before. "Good luck Harry. It will be a long time before we meet again," she said to the empty air and then turned to get rid of the Death Eaters plaguing the Weasley House.


	12. True Colours

Lulu appeared in the newly repaired Weasley kitchen, to the surprise of the occupants therein. Lulu was equally surprised to see Fred and George sitting in the kitchen.

"You two are not meant to be here," she said, blinking.

"Nor are you," George laughed.

"Gracious, Lulu, you'll be the death of me if you keep popping in and out unannounced like this," Molly said, putting her hand to her breast.

"I apologise Molly," Lulu smiled benignly. "I shall knock next time."

"It's alright," Molly smiled. "Can I get you something?"

"Finbarr is starving," Lulu said, indicating her War-Otter who climbed up on the table and nodded vigorously, to the amusement of those gathered. Molly obliged, putting food on the table.

"How is everyone?" Lulu asked, sitting beside her otter.

"We're alright," George said.

"How are you?" Fred asked. Lulu looked at him and felt her heart melt a little more, as it did increasingly when she was around Fred.

"I'm well. I've been waiting years to put all these plans into motion and set up my networks. It's actually a liberating feeling being able to move about the country under no guises and with my intentions written on my sleeve. Sneaking around is not my forte. I am glad to finally announce myself as an enemy of the Dark Lord. It's been amusing."

"Are you fully recovered from last time?" Molly asked. "You just up and left in two days, it was hardly enough time to recover."

"Molly, you underestimate your ability," Lulu laughed, accepting a drink from her. "In fact, should all we desire come to pass, I might recommend to the new Head of Hogwarts, whomever that might turn out to be, that you take on from Madam Pomfrey as the School Healer."

Molly coloured and muttered something un-catchable under her breath.

"How are things at the school?" George asked.

"Dark," Lulu shook her head. "I didn't stay long, just long enough to speak with a few teachers and some of the students. There's a massive movement, headed by none other than your Ginny and Neville Longbottom. The students have set up a glorious rebellious network. They are paying for their disobedience, but their fortitude, skills and determination are amazing. I'm quite proud of those students and you should be of your daughter, and sister."

"Of course Ginny would wind herself into something like that," George rolled his eyes.

"But above all, you might like to know that I've spoken with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

The trio in the kitchen gasped. "Where are they? How are they?" Molly cried, her eyes brimming.

"They are alive and relatively unharmed. They have done some truly heroic things," Lulu said, glowing with pride for the trio. "It was them at Gringotts, we were right."

"How could they do something so dangerous?" Molly shook her head, dabbing at her eyes.

"Molly, they're about to come up against the most dangerous person on the planet," Lulu pointed out gently. "Breaking into the bank is just a step they had to take on the way."

"What did they say?" George asked.

"They're heading to Hogwarts next," Lulu reported. "I think the final days are begun. We must move the Order close to the school and wait for word that Harry has arrived. Vol…He will be heading there now too, to protect the last of his pieces. I think Hogwarts will be the final battlefield and we will need every available soul there."

"We'll get word to Lupin and the others," George said, rising.

"That would be wise. The end, whatever end it is, is very close," Lulu said. "Everyone now must drop all pretences and gather together. Arthur must leave the Ministry. There is no point pretending any more. Kingsley as well. , Bill, Fleur, Tonks and Lupin, everyone we know who will fight, must fight."

Molly nodded. "Where do you imagine we must go?" she asked.

"Not here. And not Hogsmeade," Lulu said. "And not Grimmauld house any longer either. Nowhere that the Death Eaters know we use. Not for this gathering."

"Lupin might have an idea, or even Kingsley," Fred mused.

"Well, when you have gathered, call for me and I will come to you," Lulu said.

"You're joining us?" Molly asked.

"Of course I am," Lulu almost laughed. "Miss the battle of the century? Not in a million years. He has gathered a massive army to Him. I have mine. It's time my Order took up arms now too. We will be your backup at first and if the castle is breached, we will Apparate inside and help from there. We are small in number, but any little helps," Lulu said.

"Ten more of you would be brilliant," George said, giving his mother a quick hug. "See you soon then Lulu."

"Travel well," Lulu nodded.

Fred rose as well. To Molly's utter surprise Lulu rose too and the two embraced fiercely. "Look after yourself," Lulu said to him with such concern and care in her voice that Molly started to finally put the pieces of the puzzle together regarding the Arch Mage and her own son.

"You as well Lu," he said, stroking the side of her face. "Don't kill yourself out there."

"And miss seeing you in action?" Lulu laughed quietly. "Not for the world."

Fred leant forward and kissed Lulu lightly. Finbarr groaned and made a show of putting his paws over his eyes at this uncharacteristic display of affection from both of them. Molly just gaped.

"Gotta go Ma," Fred said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Get Dad. See you soon."

"Bye," Molly managed before the twins vanished with a crack. When they were gone Lulu drained her cup and patted Finbarr.

"I too must leave you," she said to Molly. "I must gather my warriors and wait for your call."

"What's going on?" Molly asked bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "I love your son," she said simply. "And have grown to love your entire family as my own too. You should know that Molly, I've always had a fondness for the Order and its members but your family in particular. And by extension Harry and Hermione too."

"How long as this been going on?" Molly asked, stunned.

"Fred and I have been together since he asked me to be his companion at Lupin's wedding," Lulu frowned. "We thought we were being obvious."

"Obviously not!" Molly laughed.

Lulu smiled. "Well, I hope you don't object to the coupling."

"Of course not. Whatever makes you happy. It actually explains a lot," Molly shook her head.

"Well, I must go," Lulu said. Molly came around the table and hugged the young Arch Mage fondly.

"We'll see you soon," she said.

Lulu smiled and picked up Finbarr. In the blink of an eye Molly was the sole occupant of her own kitchen. She raised her wand and several bags filled with necessities packed themselves. In a manner of minutes Molly stood in her kitchen, waiting for her husband to arrive. When he did, looking flustered, the husband and wife grabbed bags and looked around their home one last time, each wondering when they'd be back. They looked at each other, grasped hands and then they too vanished.

The house now stood empty and silent and almost sad, like the walls weren't sure when they were going to see their masters again.

"Harry's been sighted in Hogsmeade," Lupin said excitedly.

The Order and all its members turned to him, surprised. Lupin indicated the magical gramophone in the corner. "We just need to wait on word that Harry's made it into the castle and then we move."

Lulu rose in the corner. She had her warriors from her Order, all volunteers, waiting on her word. "Voldemort has moved to the edge of the forest," she reported. "It's time my warriors and I took our initial places."

"Very well," Kingsley nodded. "We will see you in the battle field."

"We will attack from behind. Once the castle has been breached, we will see you inside," Lulu reminded them as she donned her cloak.

The Arch Mage had never looked more spectacular. She wore leather pants covered in buckles, tucked into thigh-high black boots. A silver leather vest sat over a black tank top. She wore wrist guards and a thigh holster for her wand. Over this she wore a black trench coat with a high collar. In her hair, looking oddly like a crown she wore a black silk coronet. She looked like a warrior queen of old. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head. Finbarr now wore silver armour, covered in spikes. His tribe of Galedeep Otters had gathered to his call and there were thirty War-Otters, all told, geared for war. They were like vicious war-dogs, barking and vying for battle.

"How will we know who are your people and who are Death Eaters?" Arthur thought to ask as Lulu started magically re-locating teams of the War-Otters to the location of her warriors.

She grinned a little. "Look for the warriors dressed like me," she said.

It was true. Although she wore black there was a clear distinction in her attire. She looked very old world. "Additionally we each wear a brace on our wand arm that looks like this," she said, holding up her right hand. The brace was large and thick and bore the symbol of the Black Mages. "It is never covered, unless need calls for it. Besides. We will be the ones attacking anyone who calls themselves a Death Eater. Just don't hit anyone who is hitting your enemy until you're sure."

They all laughed nervously. Finally, much to the relief of everyone's ears, the Otters were gone until only Finbarr and Lulu remained. The War-Otter leapt to his charge's shoulder and braced himself there.

In full view of all present Fred walked up to Lulu.

"Lu?" he asked as she prepared to leave.

"Yes Fred?" she asked, smiling as she turned back around to face him.

"When…. When all this is done and I'm talking right in the minute of victory… will you marry me?" he asked, to the astonished gasps of the onlookers.

Lulu smiled and caressed Fred's cheek. "Fred, nothing would delight me more."

"Why wait?" George piped up. He gestured the members gathered. "We're all here and we've got a bit of time before the word comes through that Harry's made it in the castle. We've got ministry officials. Why wait?"

"George don't rush them!" Molly admonished.

"No, he's right," Fred said, looking at Lulu.

In her heart Lulu knew what had to happen. She knew that Harry had to kill her and soon. She knew that she couldn't marry Fred and have him resent Harry for the rest of his life for something that would help ensure the complete and total destruction of the Dark Lord. But for once in her life, she wanted something for herself. She loved Fred, deeply. And a few hours of matrimony that may or may not survive the night? Why not?

"Why not indeed?" Lulu asked.

"Kingsley mate?" Fred asked.

It was both absurd and beautiful, to have a wedding right before a battle but somehow it seemed right. Kingsley performed the short and sweet ceremony. Lulu indulged all gathered a little and transformed their outfits from battle weary to wedding worthy. All the men found themselves in tuxes. The ladies were gowned richly. Lulu herself wore silver in a luscious gown with a long trail and crystal beadwork sewn into the skirt and bodice. Even Finbarr himself was in a little tux, much to the War-Otter's annoyance.

"Do you, Fred Weasley, take Lucinda to be your wife, through all the craziness and bitterness we are about to embark on, for as long as you might live?"

"Absolutely," Fred said.

"And do you, Lucinda, take Fred as your husband, through battles and victories and pray your love sees the pair of you at the other side of this all?" Kingsley asked.

"Without a doubt," Lulu replied, smiling at Fred.

"We don't have rings," George said in a loud whisper. He was standing at Fred's side as his best man. Beside Lulu stood Tonks in a bridesmaid capacity.

Arthur stepped forward. "I have no idea what compelled me to take this, but it was my mother's. I was meant to give it to Charlie to give to his bride one day."

"I happily decline," Charlie piped up.

Arthur deposited a beautiful engagement ring into Fred's hand. It was a large square cut diamond, surrounded by a hem of smaller diamonds. The white gold band had small diamonds down the arm. Fred bestowed it on Lulu. She smiled at him and then studied the magnificent ring. Raising her hand she closed her eyes for a moment. Within a few seconds two white gold bands appeared out of nowhere, a matching ring for her engagement ring and a matching thicker white gold band for Fred.

They exchanged their rings and Kingsley pronounced them man and wife. They kissed to the cheers (some still slightly bewildered) and had a moment of just looking into one another's eyes. Then Lulu blinked again and all was reverted to pre-wedding setup. She was garbed once more in her black battle outfit, however now her rings glittered on her hand.

"Now you definitely have to look after yourself out there," Fred said to her.

"And you. I will not like it if my husband falls in our first and hopefully last battle together," Lulu grinned. "Now I really must be going."

Hugs were passed all around to the newlyweds and then with a lingering gaze at her new husband, Lulu turned on the spot and vanished.

"Mate, that was the weirdest and yet coolest wedding I have ever been to," George clapped his twin on the shoulder.

The gramophone crackled in the corner. "Lightening has struck, I repeat, lightening has struck," came the excited voice.

The Order looked at each other. "Harry has made it," Kingsley said. "Now is the time. The final battle will begin."


	13. When You're Not Expecting the Unexpected

Lulu appeared in the newly repaired Weasley kitchen, to the surprise of the occupants therein. Lulu was equally surprised to see Fred and George sitting in the kitchen.

"You two are not meant to be here," she said, blinking.

"Nor are you," George laughed.

"Gracious, Lulu, you'll be the death of me if you keep popping in and out unannounced like this," Molly said, putting her hand to her breast.

"I apologise Molly," Lulu smiled benignly. "I shall knock next time."

"It's alright," Molly smiled. "Can I get you something?"

"Finbarr is starving," Lulu said, indicating her War-Otter who climbed up on the table and nodded vigorously, to the amusement of those gathered. Molly obliged, putting food on the table.

"How is everyone?" Lulu asked, sitting beside her otter.

"We're alright," George said.

"How are you?" Fred asked. Lulu looked at him and felt her heart melt a little more, as it did increasingly when she was around Fred.

"I'm well. I've been waiting years to put all these plans into motion and set up my networks. It's actually a liberating feeling being able to move about the country under no guises and with my intentions written on my sleeve. Sneaking around is not my forte. I am glad to finally announce myself as an enemy of the Dark Lord. It's been amusing."

"Are you fully recovered from last time?" Molly asked. "You just up and left in two days, it was hardly enough time to recover."

"Molly, you underestimate your ability," Lulu laughed, accepting a drink from her. "In fact, should all we desire come to pass, I might recommend to the new Head of Hogwarts, whomever that might turn out to be, that you take on from Madam Pomfrey as the School Healer."

Molly coloured and muttered something un-catchable under her breath.

"How are things at the school?" George asked.

"Dark," Lulu shook her head. "I didn't stay long, just long enough to speak with a few teachers and some of the students. There's a massive movement, headed by none other than your Ginny and Neville Longbottom. The students have set up a glorious rebellious network. They are paying for their disobedience, but their fortitude, skills and determination are amazing. I'm quite proud of those students and you should be of your daughter, and sister."

"Of course Ginny would wind herself into something like that," George rolled his eyes.

"But above all, you might like to know that I've spoken with Harry, Ron and Hermione."

The trio in the kitchen gasped. "Where are they? How are they?" Molly cried, her eyes brimming.

"They are alive and relatively unharmed. They have done some truly heroic things," Lulu said, glowing with pride for the trio. "It was them at Gringotts, we were right."

"How could they do something so dangerous?" Molly shook her head, dabbing at her eyes.

"Molly, they're about to come up against the most dangerous person on the planet," Lulu pointed out gently. "Breaking into the bank is just a step they had to take on the way."

"What did they say?" George asked.

"They're heading to Hogwarts next," Lulu reported. "I think the final days are begun. We must move the Order close to the school and wait for word that Harry has arrived. Vol…He will be heading there now too, to protect the last of his pieces. I think Hogwarts will be the final battlefield and we will need every available soul there."

"We'll get word to Lupin and the others," George said, rising.

"That would be wise. The end, whatever end it is, is very close," Lulu said. "Everyone now must drop all pretences and gather together. Arthur must leave the Ministry. There is no point pretending any more. Kingsley as well. , Bill, Fleur, Tonks and Lupin, everyone we know who will fight, must fight."

Molly nodded. "Where do you imagine we must go?" she asked.

"Not here. And not Hogsmeade," Lulu said. "And not Grimmauld house any longer either. Nowhere that the Death Eaters know we use. Not for this gathering."

"Lupin might have an idea, or even Kingsley," Fred mused.

"Well, when you have gathered, call for me and I will come to you," Lulu said.

"You're joining us?" Molly asked.

"Of course I am," Lulu almost laughed. "Miss the battle of the century? Not in a million years. He has gathered a massive army to Him. I have mine. It's time my Order took up arms now too. We will be your backup at first and if the castle is breached, we will Apparate inside and help from there. We are small in number, but any little helps," Lulu said.

"Ten more of you would be brilliant," George said, giving his mother a quick hug. "See you soon then Lulu."

"Travel well," Lulu nodded.

Fred rose as well. To Molly's utter surprise Lulu rose too and the two embraced fiercely. "Look after yourself," Lulu said to him with such concern and care in her voice that Molly started to finally put the pieces of the puzzle together regarding the Arch Mage and her own son.

"You as well Lu," he said, stroking the side of her face. "Don't kill yourself out there."

"And miss seeing you in action?" Lulu laughed quietly. "Not for the world."

Fred leant forward and kissed Lulu lightly. Finbarr groaned and made a show of putting his paws over his eyes at this uncharacteristic display of affection from both of them. Molly just gaped.

"Gotta go Ma," Fred said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Get Dad. See you soon."

"Bye," Molly managed before the twins vanished with a crack. When they were gone Lulu drained her cup and patted Finbarr.

"I too must leave you," she said to Molly. "I must gather my warriors and wait for your call."

"What's going on?" Molly asked bluntly, putting her hands on her hips.

Lulu raised an eyebrow. "I love your son," she said simply. "And have grown to love your entire family as my own too. You should know that Molly, I've always had a fondness for the Order and its members but your family in particular. And by extension Harry and Hermione too."

"How long as this been going on?" Molly asked, stunned.

"Fred and I have been together since he asked me to be his companion at Lupin's wedding," Lulu frowned. "We thought we were being obvious."

"Obviously not!" Molly laughed.

Lulu smiled. "Well, I hope you don't object to the coupling."

"Of course not. Whatever makes you happy. It actually explains a lot," Molly shook her head.

"Well, I must go," Lulu said. Molly came around the table and hugged the young Arch Mage fondly.

"We'll see you soon," she said.

Lulu smiled and picked up Finbarr. In the blink of an eye Molly was the sole occupant of her own kitchen. She raised her wand and several bags filled with necessities packed themselves. In a manner of minutes Molly stood in her kitchen, waiting for her husband to arrive. When he did, looking flustered, the husband and wife grabbed bags and looked around their home one last time, each wondering when they'd be back. They looked at each other, grasped hands and then they too vanished.

The house now stood empty and silent and almost sad, like the walls weren't sure when they were going to see their masters again.

"Harry's been sighted in Hogsmeade," Lupin said excitedly.

The Order and all its members turned to him, surprised. Lupin indicated the magical gramophone in the corner. "We just need to wait on word that Harry's made it into the castle and then we move."

Lulu rose in the corner. She had her warriors from her Order, all volunteers, waiting on her word. "Voldemort has moved to the edge of the forest," she reported. "It's time my warriors and I took our initial places."

"Very well," Kingsley nodded. "We will see you in the battle field."

"We will attack from behind. Once the castle has been breached, we will see you inside," Lulu reminded them as she donned her cloak.

The Arch Mage had never looked more spectacular. She wore leather pants covered in buckles, tucked into thigh-high black boots. A silver leather vest sat over a black tank top. She wore wrist guards and a thigh holster for her wand. Over this she wore a black trench coat with a high collar. In her hair, looking oddly like a crown she wore a black silk coronet. She looked like a warrior queen of old. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head. Finbarr now wore silver armour, covered in spikes. His tribe of Galedeep Otters had gathered to his call and there were thirty War-Otters, all told, geared for war. They were like vicious war-dogs, barking and vying for battle.

"How will we know who are your people and who are Death Eaters?" Arthur thought to ask as Lulu started magically re-locating teams of the War-Otters to the location of her warriors.

She grinned a little. "Look for the warriors dressed like me," she said.

It was true. Although she wore black there was a clear distinction in her attire. She looked very old world. "Additionally we each wear a brace on our wand arm that looks like this," she said, holding up her right hand. The brace was large and thick and bore the symbol of the Black Mages. "It is never covered, unless need calls for it. Besides. We will be the ones attacking anyone who calls themselves a Death Eater. Just don't hit anyone who is hitting your enemy until you're sure."

They all laughed nervously. Finally, much to the relief of everyone's ears, the Otters were gone until only Finbarr and Lulu remained. The War-Otter leapt to his charge's shoulder and braced himself there.

In full view of all present Fred walked up to Lulu.

"Lu?" he asked as she prepared to leave.

"Yes Fred?" she asked, smiling as she turned back around to face him.

"When…. When all this is done and I'm talking right in the minute of victory… will you marry me?" he asked, to the astonished gasps of the onlookers.

Lulu smiled and caressed Fred's cheek. "Fred, nothing would delight me more."

"Why wait?" George piped up. He gestured the members gathered. "We're all here and we've got a bit of time before the word comes through that Harry's made it in the castle. We've got ministry officials. Why wait?"

"George don't rush them!" Molly admonished.

"No, he's right," Fred said, looking at Lulu.

In her heart Lulu knew what had to happen. She knew that Harry had to kill her and soon. She knew that she couldn't marry Fred and have him resent Harry for the rest of his life for something that would help ensure the complete and total destruction of the Dark Lord. But for once in her life, she wanted something for herself. She loved Fred, deeply. And a few hours of matrimony that may or may not survive the night? Why not?

"Why not indeed?" Lulu asked.

"Kingsley mate?" Fred asked.

It was both absurd and beautiful, to have a wedding right before a battle but somehow it seemed right. Kingsley performed the short and sweet ceremony. Lulu indulged all gathered a little and transformed their outfits from battle weary to wedding worthy. All the men found themselves in tuxes. The ladies were gowned richly. Lulu herself wore silver in a luscious gown with a long trail and crystal beadwork sewn into the skirt and bodice. Even Finbarr himself was in a little tux, much to the War-Otter's annoyance.

"Do you, Fred Weasley, take Lucinda to be your wife, through all the craziness and bitterness we are about to embark on, for as long as you might live?"

"Absolutely," Fred said.

"And do you, Lucinda, take Fred as your husband, through battles and victories and pray your love sees the pair of you at the other side of this all?" Kingsley asked.

"Without a doubt," Lulu replied, smiling at Fred.

"We don't have rings," George said in a loud whisper. He was standing at Fred's side as his best man. Beside Lulu stood Tonks in a bridesmaid capacity.

Arthur stepped forward. "I have no idea what compelled me to take this, but it was my mother's. I was meant to give it to Charlie to give to his bride one day."

"I happily decline," Charlie piped up.

Arthur deposited a beautiful engagement ring into Fred's hand. It was a large square cut diamond, surrounded by a hem of smaller diamonds. The white gold band had small diamonds down the arm. Fred bestowed it on Lulu. She smiled at him and then studied the magnificent ring. Raising her hand she closed her eyes for a moment. Within a few seconds two white gold bands appeared out of nowhere, a matching ring for her engagement ring and a matching thicker white gold band for Fred.

They exchanged their rings and Kingsley pronounced them man and wife. They kissed to the cheers (some still slightly bewildered) and had a moment of just looking into one another's eyes. Then Lulu blinked again and all was reverted to pre-wedding setup. She was garbed once more in her black battle outfit, however now her rings glittered on her hand.

"Now you definitely have to look after yourself out there," Fred said to her.

"And you. I will not like it if my husband falls in our first and hopefully last battle together," Lulu grinned. "Now I really must be going."

Hugs were passed all around to the newlyweds and then with a lingering gaze at her new husband, Lulu turned on the spot and vanished.

"Mate, that was the weirdest and yet coolest wedding I have ever been to," George clapped his twin on the shoulder.

The gramophone crackled in the corner. "Lightening has struck, I repeat, lightening has struck," came the excited voice.

The Order looked at each other. "Harry has made it," Kingsley said. "Now is the time. The final battle will begin."


	14. Death Matches and Marches

Everyone heard Voldemort's ultimatum, least of all Lulu and her gathered warriors. They stood, hidden in the shadows, not more than fifty feet from Voldemort's masses. All the Black Mages stood as still as night, not moving. When Lulu herself had arrived to her people in their designated meeting place, she was surprised at the number of Black Mages who had turned up but also at the unlooked for members of the White Mages who stood side by side with their Darker counterparts. When she arrived every single Temple member had raised their hands in the silent greeting of their kind. Then together a White and Black Mage stood forward.

"Arch Mage Lucinda, you are hereby stripped of your title of Arch Mage of Black Mages," the Black Mage said solemnly.

Lulu had half expected this to happen - Arch Mages were not meant to marry. Now that she was wed, she by rights should no longer hold the position. She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"And are hereby bestowed the title of Arch Mage of All Mages. Your Grace, the Mages of White and Black follow your lead. You have lead us in education and harmony and now will lead us into a battle that may see peace reign in finality. You journey is at an end, Your Grace," the White Mage said.

The Black Mage placed about Lulu's neck a silk collar with an interwoven emblem, depicting both the Black and White Mage symbols, cleverly combined. It was the symbol of the Highest Arch Mage.

Lulu's training and education was at an end. She was no longer the head of her order, but now the overseer of both orders. There hadn't been one in centuries.

She swayed, overwhelmed. Her mark, on the outside of her left wrist, faded now. She belonged not to one, but both and yet neither all at the same time.

The Black Mage smiled at her. "And congratulations on your marriage, Your Grace."

Lulu grinned. "My thanks, my friend."

She turned to face her own army, which was far vaster than she could have hoped. "My friends. It brings me joy to see us gathered thus, Black and White finally united in the face of a most perilous enemy. The Dark Lord is at the front door of Hogwarts. It is our duty to defend the youth of our society and those people who fight for freedom. We may not win tonight and we certainly will not all be going home at the end of this night. However, let it be written in the history books that the Mages took part and played their part for victory well. Let us be written as heroes. Let us be written as free people. Let us be remembered!"

Her impromptu speech was met with resounding cheers.

Now serious, pushing thoughts of her promotion and marriage aside, Lulu turned around and started walking. Her army fell into place beside her as they approached the gathering place of Voldemort's followers.

So now she stood with the Black Mages in the open and yet completely unseen. She had deployed the White Mages to the edge of the castle to wait. For every Black Mage stood a White, meaning there were at least two hundred Mages now in support of Hogwarts, although the school and its occupants were barely aware of their presence.

Finally the hour came. Lulu watched as the School's barrier defences were torn apart by Voldemort himself. Then the masses swept forward. Lulu let them carry on a bit and then with just a nod, barely seen in the darkness, the Black Mages swung into action.

Amid the destruction and battles of the school itself some had noticed out the windows the charge of the Death eaters, who mingled with trolls and giants. The reports of the wolves who had tried to attack the back had already been received from Neville and Ginny's group, who had thwarted that plan by destroying the bridge. Nevertheless some had made it through.

But now eyes were on the charge. And while they watched, others seemed to be closing in on the Death Eaters, a large circle of newcomers, too far away to distinguish. In a matter of seconds the outer circle began to attack, much to the surprise of the charging enemy. Confusion reigned as the Death Eaters struggled to work out what they should do - continue the charge or engage this new powerful enemy.

Lupin stopped himself beside his wife as they stared out the window. "Is that Lulu's people?" Tonks breathed.

"I hope so," Lupin replied grimly. "They're magnificent, whoever they are."

As the couple and many others watched, Lulu herself appeared in the middle of the battle. The rest of her army had Apparated just inside the outer walls of the castle, a further frontline of defence.

"Oh my god, look at them all!" Tonks gasped.

Nearly two hundred new warriors now engaged in the battle. And out of seemingly nowhere, Treasure Otters bounded into the fray, barking and growling furiously. While there were only thirty of the War-Otters, they were huge creatures and threw themselves on enemy with ferociousness to match the werewolves they were attacking.

Fred was sprinting past the couple as Lupin turned and ran with him. "Fred your wife is amazing!" he hollered at the Weasley, who grinned back.

"Why d'you think I married her mate?" he called back, ducking a spell and going after Dolohov.

By the front door Lulu and her people were fighting with passion and with a view to kill. Students and teachers flooded out and joined the fight, not knowing who these strange new people were but not caring. They were killing Death Eaters and to the Hogwartians, that was all that mattered. Professor McGonagall appeared down the half destroyed Grand staircase with a whole herd of solid oak tables charmed into a stampeding horde. Everyone leapt out of the way as the Professor followed her charmed army yelling "CHARGE" at the top of her lungs. It would have been quite the comical sight, if there wasn't a war going on.

The few cheers that had been raised turned to screams as the giant spiders from the forest began pouring into the school, attacking rather indiscriminately. Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike stop fighting each other and starting staving off the arachnid attacks. Lulu and her people, whilst ducking the spiders and other creatures, concentrated far more on still pressing the attack on the Death Eaters themselves.

Suddenly Voldemort's voice sounded out again.

_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist, you will die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen; every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.__'_

'_I speak now with Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter and I shall find you and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.__'_

Instantly the remaining Death Eaters vanished and the giants and spiders withdrew. Suddenly everything was eerily quiet.

The White Mages began their real work immediately. Many a life would have been further lost if not for the addition of the highly trained healer mages. Those who had already perished were gathered into the Great Hall and the survivors gathered there to tend to wounds and each other. Shock reigned supreme. No one had seen Harry since the beginning of the battle.

Lulu, covered in injuries, wound her way inside.

"Lu, no, don't," Arthur Weasley tried to stop her from coming closer to their family.

"What? Why?" Lulu asked, concerned. She spotted the bodies of Lupin and Tonks and felt her heart stop for a minute. "Oh god no. Not Lupin and tonks. Their son…"

"Is with Tonks' mother and is safe," Arthur assured her through his tears. "But Lu, just stay here a min-"

"NO!" roared George, leaping over people and heading towards his family. "FRED NO!"

Lulu's heart froze again. She stepped around Arthur and walked towards the group, shocked.

There, on the floor, with the ghost of his last laugh still etched on his face, lay her just recently husband. Fred Weasley was dead. Molly was cast over his chest, sobbing brokenly. George was at his head, cradling his twin. At that same instance Ron, Hermione and Harry appeared. Ron threw himself on fallen brother and Hermione hugged Ginny tightly.

They looked up as Lulu approached. She knelt by Fred and tried to figure out if there was anything she or her people could do. A White Mage appeared out of nowhere and knelt beside Fred's body too.

"I'm sorry Your Grace. If we had been but five minutes earlier, but he is gone," the healer shook her head sadly.

"It's okay. Tend to those you can save," Lulu responded automatically.

"Oh Lu," Molly whimpered, reaching across and grasping her newest daughter-in-law's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It is I who is sorry," Lulu said to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I should have gone straight to him to protect him. I should have been right here to protect you all."

"Without you those Death Eaters would have charged straight through the front door," Bill Weasley said gently. "You can't save everyone, Lu."

Ron was looking confused. George, now calm in his grief nodded his head towards Fred's wedding band and then Lulu's.

"They got married last night mate," he told Ron.

Those who didn't know were quite surprised, least of all Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lulu ignored the looks of confusion and rose, still staring at her dead husband. Then she turned to Harry.

"You have another task to attend to now Harry," she said hollowly.

Harry understood. He followed the Arch Mage out the front doors and down to the front bridge.

They stood together at the entrance for a while. Lulu was staring at her wedding rings and Harry was startled to see tears falling from her cheeks. He hadn't even known that she and Fred were close, let alone in love enough to be married. But the pain radiating from the Arch Mage now was indescribable. Harry was feeling something similar.

"I'm sorry about Fred," he said in a shallow tone. "I…"

"I'm sorry too," Lulu said. "He was a wonderful person. Everyone who has fallen here tonight will be remembered always but for us, in particular, the loss of Lupin and Tonk and Fred are hitting closer than ever to home, are they not?"

Harry nodded, swallowing thickly. Lulu looked beautiful even in her agony.

"Now is the time, Harry. Now you must do the task I spoke of. I must die. Then it's just the snake. Then he's just a man, just a shell."

"There's one more thing," Harry said.

Lulu looked at him with great sadness in her eyes. "Then you have seen the memories of Severus Snape," she said.

He stared at her. "You _knew_? You knew Snape was on our side?" he gasped.

Lulu looked out towards the boathouse, as though sensing where Snape's last resting place was. "Severus and I have been friends for years."

"So then you know what I must do?" Harry asked.

"And now you understand why I am telling you why I must die?" Lulu countered.

"I do," Harry nodded slowly.

"Then go from here, when it's done and go straight to Him. He will not expect this, he hasn't seen the logic of the magic. He's more a fool than anyone could imagine, my father."

"Come with me," Harry said suddenly. "I.."

Lulu looked at him. "I think I would like that actually. Who knows, maybe the fool will kill me himself?"

Together they turned away from the castle. They hadn't gotten far when Finbarr appeared and bounded after them. Lulu knelt to her Treasure Otter and embraced him tightly.

"Finbarr, you must no longer follow me," she said sadly, crying again. "You are free of your Guardian duties now. I am no longer an Arch Mage. I am now Arch Mage of Black and White, see?"

She pulled her necklace forward for her Guardian to see. Finbarr howled in distress. The markings on his fur faded until they vanished. His duties were fulfilled, he was no longer bound to Lulu. The Otter was greatly pained by this separation. He nuzzled Lulu fiercely and she hugged her treasured friend as though she never wanted to let him go.

"You must go now," she said through her tears. Big fat tears fell from Finbarr's agonised gaze. "Go to the Weasleys. Protect my husband's family, if you can. I will not be back, my dearest friend. I will always be in your heart."

With that she rose and walked determinedly away. Finbarr's howls rent the air and her heart. She feared if she looked over her shoulder at him just once, her resolve would vanish. But she had always known this day would come.

"You're not an Arch Mage any more?" Harry asked in the silence, to try and distract her from what he perceived to be a double blow to her - first she lost her husband and now she was leaving behind her greatest companion. It was like Harry was walking away from Ginny and Ron and Hermione.

"My order ordained it last night, shortly after I left Fred," Lulu said. "My journey is complete and at its end now. I have nothing more to do, but die."

Harry nodded and they continued in silence. Halfway there Harry finally solved the clue of the Snitch and his parents appeared before him, as well as Sirius and Lupin. Lulu could clearly see them and she nodded at Sirius and Lupin.

Harry spoke with his loved ones before resolving himself to his fate and the strange little group moved on, the appointed hour almost over.


	15. Final Hours

To say Voldemort and his supporters were shocked to see not only Harry but Lulu as well was an understatement.

"Well, well," Voldemort hissed. "The Boy who Lived. And also, the Girl who Lived."

"Father. It's nice to see you," Lulu said indifferently.

The Death Eaters stirred and whispers spread through them like wildfire.

"Ah yes, my Death Eaters. This is indeed my daughter, hidden for so many years. And now she is finally worthy of me. She has finally excelled in her field of all Dark Arts. And finally now she stands, ready to join her father. And I see you have brought the Potter boy to me."

Harry stared at Lulu. How could she have betrayed them like this? She was in league with Voldemort the whole time!

However the expression on Lulu's face told him otherwise.

"Don't fool yourself, old man," she said, folding her arms. "I am come in support of Harry Potter and his cause. I have no feeling for you but hatred. I don't even like you."

"You really think as my daughter I could expect you to feel love?" Voldemort said.

"Well tell it to my husband," Lulu shot back. "I married a pure-blood, you'd be pleased with me."

"Ah, of course. Who might I ask is my lucky son-in-law?" the amusement and condescending tone of his voice sent shivers down Harry's spine, but Lulu stood, defiantly.

"Oh they're an old family. Magic's been in their blood for generations, longer than our family in fact," she said. "My husband is Fred Weasley."

Voldemort snarled, enraged. "Why him?"

"Why not really?" Lulu said casually. "But the point is, I loved him and by your hand, he now lies dead. So I have nothing left to lose. So I come with Harry."

"Harry has come to die," Voldemort said, flicking his gaze towards Harry, who met those red eyes with as much mental strength as he could muster.

"He has," Lulu nodded. "But not before you see something."

Lulu turned to Harry and leant close. "He will draw out your death unless you enrage him. Kill me so he can see. Hopefully the loss of what he perceives to be his greatest weapon will push him to a fit and he will kill you quickly. Don't suffer at his hands, Harry. Don't give him that satisfaction. I will see you again one day."

"What are you saying?" Voldemort snapped. Those gathered couldn't hear what had passed between Lulu and Harry.

Lulu took a few steps away from Harry, spreading her arms a little like a Dark Angel.

She looked Harry square in the eye as she smiled slowly. He drew his wand and took a deep breath.

"I am saying goodbye."

The green light washed over her and then everything, all the pain, vanished. Then there was blessed nothing.

At the exact moment of her death something very strange happened. In the Great Hall, still sitting beside their fallen son/brother the Weasley family gave a start as Fred's body jerked. Finbarr the Otter, who had staggered into the Great Hall and collapsed on Hermione, wracked with great heaving sobs, looked up weakly. Fred's body jerked again and again until at last he took a great heaving breath and sat bolt upright, gasping for air.

The family were shocked. A White Mage flew to his side and held him steady.

"How is this possible?" Molly was gasping.

The White Mage narrowed her eyes. "I thought she might do this," the Mage muttered. She turned to the onlookers. "Her Grace, the Arch Mage of All Mages, has sent her life force to her husband, your son. It has been strong enough to bring him back."

"The Arch Mage of All Mages?" Arthur asked.

"You knew her as the Arch Mage of the Black Mages," the Mage replied.

"Oh my god. Is that why Finbarr's so upset?" Hermione asked, stroking the otter's head. "And all his guardianship markings are gone."

"His duty is fulfilled. Either in death or ascension could he be relieved of guardianship. And now it appears that Her Grace has achieved both."

"Wait, you're saying that for Fred to live Lulu is dead?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, it's not a sacrifice. That cannot be allowed. Her Grace has been killed. Her last vice of magic was to send her life force to her husband, as you can see clearly."

"Lu," Fred groaned hoarsely. "Oh god I saw her, I saw it happen."

"What? When? She was here, just a moment ago!" Bill exclaimed.

"And where's Harry for that matter?" Ron asked, looking around.

"They're with Him," Fred said, leaning backwards weakly. "Harry's gone to sacrifice himself."

"_What?!__"_ Everyone gasped, just as shouts sounded from the front door.

"They're coming back!"

Everyone flooded outside, bracing for whatever was about to happen. They all saw the body in Hagrid's arms, all heard Voldemort's announcement that the Boy who Lived had at last perished.

No one could quite believe it. Harry Potter was dead. Hagrid had his body in his hands, plain for all to see. Shock swept through the onlookers. Many cried out in horror.

"And I have another present for you all," Voldemort announced, signalling his Death Eaters. A burly Death eater stood forward and deposited his cargo none-too-gently at the Dark Lord's feet.

"As you can see, I will not even suffer my own blood to betray me. I will show no mercy to those who stand against me. She stood with Harry, right by his side and look what became of her," Voldemort spat.

They were horrified to see the body of Lulu crumpled at Voldemort's feet. She was so pale.

"No!" Fred cried out, trying to leap towards his wife's corpse.

"Ah, she told me you were dead," Voldemort said. "Shall I make it so? Would you like to join your lovely wife, Fred Weasley?"

"I WANT YOU DEAD!" Fred roared at him, still struggling against his brothers holds. "I WANT YOU DEAD!"

"Ah, I'm afraid that I cannot oblige. What I can oblige is all those who wish to join me to step forward now. Join me, join us and you will be spared and perhaps even rewarded. But stand against me, as this fool of a girl and your hero, Harry Potter did, and join them in death."

Something flashed past everyone and it took them a moment to see Finbarr launch himself on Nagini the snake. For a few ferocious moments the snake and otter battled it out, the hissing and growls breaking the silence. Voldemort pointed his wand at Finbarr and the otter yelped and went flying backwards into the crowd. Hermione and Ginny fell on him immediately to check if he was hurt.

While the Dark Lord was distracted Neville Longbottom, acting on the advice of Harry himself, leapt forward and drove the sword of Gryffindor through Nagini's skull. Voldemort howled and made to blast Neville away. In the same instance Harry was dropped in the confused ramblings and vanished, much to Voldemort's rage.

The battle recommenced. It spilled through the open doorway and into the great Hall, Voldemort the terrible epicentre of it all. It seemed that every family or friend of every student of Hogwarts and even the people of Hogsmeade were now in the fight. The Otters re-engaged the battle and the Mages too, continued to fight, despite the loss of their leader. And here and there, they were winning.

Yaxley was slammed to the floor by George and Lee Jordan. Dolohov fell at the hands of Flitwick and Fred. MacNair was literally thrown across the room by Hagrid. Harry, now wrapped his invisibility cloak, saw Ron and Neville take on a troll between them, Aberforth Dumbledore stunning Rookwood, Arthur and Percy Weasley, who'd joined the fight late, flooring Thicknesse and even saw Lucius and his wife ducking the duellers, not even fighting, just looking for their son.

Voldemort was fighting McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once. He fought with a cold fury. Bellatrix Lestrange was also still in the fight, fifty feet away from her master. She was being hampered bravely by Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Unfortunately the three girls were _just_ matching Bellatrix. A Killing Curse missed Ginny by inches.

Those not fighting stepped back against the wall, watching with terror at the two separate duels. After Ginny's close call, students closest to the girls saw their peril and dived in to help but it was Molly Weasley's cry of "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" that halted them in their tracks.

Molly Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. "Out of my way!" she shouted to the trio of girls and then threw herself in a duel with Bellatrix.

There were none who'd seen Molly Weasley in action and after this day, none who wished to again. She fought with ferocity. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches' feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs Weasley cried as a few students came to her aid. "Get back! Get _back_! She's mine!"

Now hundreds of people were watching with terror and elation at the two separate duels and Harry waited, under his invisibility cloak, torn between wanting to protect and attack, unsure he wouldn't accidentally hit the innocent.

Bellatrix shot a curse at Molly that threw the homely woman across the floor. Ginny screamed and leapt to her mother's aid as Bellatrix descended, taunting the Weasley mother. She raised her wand and Harry opened his mouth to cast a protection shield, but another voice got there first.

They all stared in amazement as Lulu appeared right in front of Molly and Ginny, holding her arm up. Bellatrix was halted involuntarily in her tracks, a look of shock on her face. But it wasn't Lulu as they remembered. This Lulu was shimmery, kind of like the ghosts of the school, but seemed entirely corporeal and yet ethereal at the same moment.

"You're dead!" Bellatrix hissed.

"I'm as surprised as you are," Lulu said. "But I owe Molly a life-saving and I guess I'm back one more time for this. And besides, Bellatrix: You and I have the matter of the death of Sirius Black to settle."

"NO!"

Voldemort's fury at being thwarted, not only in the death of his greatest enemy but also his daughter, was immense. The three attackers who had been going this whole time were flung backwards. Harry pointed his wand at their writhing bodies just before they slammed into the wall.

"_Arresto Momento_!" he cried.

Voldemort looked around for the source of the magic when Harry finally pulled his cloak off at last.

The cheers of "HARRY!" and "HE'S ALIVE!" died quickly. Now there were two last duels, Lulu and Bellatrix, which was already in full swing with never before seen speed and aggression and now Harry and Voldemort were finally face to face.

While Voldemort and everyone else dealt with the shock of Harry's return, Lulu was winning her fight.

To watch the Arch Mage of All Mages in battle was a rare and unique experience. She barely touched her wand, casting all her magic through her hands. She was constantly moving, never stayed in one spot. Onlookers were ducking spells as they missed their target and eventually Lulu, in amongst dancing out of the way of the Killing Curse, constructed a large purple shield that surrounded the two duellers. Any spells now rebounded off the walls, making it twice as dangerous. Finally Lulu got the upper hand with good old fashioned fist fighting. She delivered a hugely powerful kick to Bellatrix's chest that sent the witch flying out of the protective bubble with a loud bang. At last Lulu raised her wand. She said nothing, there was no victory speech. Instead she looked upon her enemy with pure hatred in her eyes and whispered loud enough for all to hear: "For Sirius Black."

Bellatrix's eyes went wide and she began to convulse. Cracks appeared in her skin and then she appeared to crumble, like paper put to flame until there was nothing left of her. The watching crowd roared and so did Voldemort.

His best and last lieutenant now fallen, the Dark Lord stood alone. He aimed a curse at Lulu but Harry intercepted with a loud "_Protego!__"_

Lulu spun around as the shield was raised and the spell rebounded. With an almost casual wave of her hand the spell bounced back at her father, hitting him on the side of the head. He roared in pain. Then Lulu nodded at Harry, knowing it had to be him to deliver the final blow.

Instead she stepped back and looked at Molly Weasley. "You're alright?" she asked in a low voice.

"How are you here?" Molly asked.

"I'm still dead, don't mistake that," Lulu said. "And now that I've repaid the bond, I have to go. Tell Fred… tell him that… there is no greater love than the one I have for him."

Molly nodded and Lulu vanished from sight.

All eyes now were on Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. As Harry explained to Voldemort about his true ownership of the Eldar Wand and the real reason why Voldemort's spells weren't working to full effect. Finally the Dark Lord realised his true peril. And the final spells were cast.

In true form, being the Darkest of Dark lords, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse.

And in true, thinking style, Harry Potter cast the first spell he'd ever cast at Voldemort. The disarming spell.

The Eldar wand flew from Voldemort's grasp and soared to the master it would not kill. Voldemort's own spell rebounded and hit him square in the chest. Tom Riddle fell back with mundane finality, his eyes vacant and empty. Voldemort was no more.


	16. Afterdark

The cheers and celebrations, mingled with tears and grief, went on for hours. Voldemort's body was moved to a chamber away from the bodies of Tonks and Lupin and the fifty others who'd died in the battle. Dawn finally broke and with it stories were told. Harry was surrounded by people, everyone wanted to touch him, the Boy who Lived, the reason now, finally, at an end.

Reports were flooding in from all over the country. Death Eaters were fleeing and being captured, those under the Imperious curse were coming right, Kingsley had been named temporary Minister for Magic, the innocent were being released from Azkaban…everything was coming right.

Outside Fred dug through the debris of what used to be the Main entrance of the school until he found what he sought.

Her wedding bands, still glittering sadly in the morning light, alerted him to her presence. Through his tears he cleared the rubble with his wand until he uncovered the body of his wife, the Arch Mage of All Mages. Although scraped and bruised, Lucinda still had an innate beauty to her. Finbarr the Otter limped out and leant against Fred as he sat and cradled his wife's body to him.

"It's not fair Finn," Fred sobbed. "It's not fair. Tonk, Lupin, Lulu, all those kids… it's not fair."

"Give her to us," a voice said.

Fred looked up and found himself surrounded by Mages. He gripped Lulu tighter. "Look I don't care that she was your leader, she was my _wife_. I'll bury her where I want to."

"Well, why don't we not bury her at all?" a soft voice said. Shelinda smiled down on Fred. "Come Fred. Give her to us. We think there may be a chance yet, if her soul is still bound to this world, through all of us, to bring her back."

Fred rose and followed the Mages out of the school grounds, Finbarr limping at his side.

It was two days later, in the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat. Most of the families and friends were still inside Hogwarts but more than a few had left. Many members of the Order had gone with Kingsley to help resume order in the Ministry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sharing a room in the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione had curled up together on the bed, their relationship now apparently official. Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed, clearly waiting for him to wake up.

When Harry stirred, Ginny smiled at him. "Come on. There's someone here who I know you'll all want to see again."

Ron and Hermione, woken by Ginny's voice, rose too. Everyone trooped down the stairs.

It was like an Order/Weasley family gathering. Everyone was crammed in the Gryffindor common Room, all beaming. Harry looked through the crowd until he saw, beaming and holding hands -

"Lulu! Fred!" Harry gasped.

"Hello Harry," Lulu said, smiling. She was looking the most normal he'd ever seen her. She was wearing a black coat with a pleated hem and long grey jeans, tucked into stiletto knee high black boots. Fred was similarly attired. They had obviously been in a Muggle community or something.

"What? How?"

"Probably the same way you were able to return," Lulu said. "I can't explain. All I know is that your actions saved me."

"My actions?" Harry was confused. "I… I…"

"Killed me yes… well, not really. You killed the Voldemort part of me. See Harry, in wanting so badly not to actually kill me, but just wanting that part of Voldemort destroyed, you altered the Killing Curse. Sure you knocked me out, well and truly and I was as though in death, I wasn't truly gone, just a little lost. My order realised this when I reappeared to pay back the life debt due to Molly. They acted as quickly as they could. Fred's been with me the whole time."

"But Fred didn't…"

"Die that way?" Fred asked. "No. But Lu here kind of put in a backup plan. If she were killed, which she obviously knew was going to happen, then her life force would kick-start mine. I bounced back before the start of the last battle."

"Wow. Oh wow," Harry said.

"I knew when I saw Fred lying there that I had one chance, and one only. And of course I knew I was about to die myself, so I thought, what the hey," Lulu smiled. "Fred saw the whole plan when I resurrected him. He saw what I made you do."

"Next time mate, try and avoid killing my wife," Fred teased with a wink. Everyone laughed.

Harry walked up to them both and squeezed them tight. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Mate for a good minute there we swore _you_ were dead," George said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately there are those among us who will not be returning to us," Lulu said sadly.

"But we that are left behind will remember them forever," Arthur Weasley said. "And we will build our lives on their sacrifices."

"Plus, Harry, you've got a godson to look after now," Bill said.

Harry's eyes went wide. "We can take him for you for a while if you like," Fleur offered.

"Actually I think we'd better," Lulu said, looking at Fleur knowingly. "I think you're going to have your hands full."

Everyone stared at Fleur until she nodded and put her hands protectively over her belly. "I only just recently found out."

Congratulations were passed all around. It was agreed that Teddy would stay with Lulu and Fred for a while.

"But what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked Lulu. "Harry said you're the Arch Mage of All Mages now. Job done."

Lulu smiled and looked out the window. "That's it. Job done. I am forever ordained as an Arch Mage of All Mages. My training is done. There is nothing left for me at the Order. They will call on me, if they need me, but there is no longer a requirement to be there. I can concentrate on the far more important things in my life. Like my husband and family."

"What about Ginny's training?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm going to give that a miss," Ginny shook her head decisively. "I've had enough excitement for a lifetime."


	17. Epilogue

Harry and Ginny eventually married and had three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily. They lived in Harry's hometown of Godrics Hollow, just up the road from Ron and Hermione who had also wed and they had two children, Rosie and Hugo. Harry eventually moved into the Ministry and became an Auror, although the work was now far less demanding. Ginny became a healer at St Mungos. Hermione worked in as a Muggle Liaison Officer to the President of Muggles and the Minister of Magic. Teddy Lupin stayed with them every now and then when he was old enough, spent the holidays either with the Potters or at the annual Weasley family gathering.

Fleur and Bill continued to live by the sea had had three beautiful girls, Allera, Victoire and Rochelle, all older than their cousins. Bill became an ambassador for those affected by werewolves.

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were married soon after the war. Luna took over from her father as the editor of the Quibbler and Neville became the professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. They two children, Summer and Raine.

Arthur and Molly Weasley continued to live in their slapstick house and Charlie Weasley eventually moved in when he retired at quite an early age from his dragon chasing days. He married one of his assistants and they lived at Charlie's childhood home.

Hagrid continued to be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. Molly agreed to do every second term as a healer until Madam Pomfrey resigned and then Molly stepped in full time. Arthur continued his work in the Ministry until his retirement.

George and Fred continued their franchise in Diagon Ally, making them each one of the Top Ten Most Successful Business Men, according to Witches Weekly.

And Fred and Lulu?

They built a beautiful home in the meadows between the Weasley house and Bill and Fleur's place, the halfway mark exactly. While Fred continued his business, Lulu continued her work at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and eventually became Headmistress when Professor McGonagall finally retired. Finbarr Otter remained with his beloved charge until the day he died, which was many, many years after the downfall of Voldemort.

Lulu and Fred had two children. The son had jet black hair and pale blue eyes. He was named Tobias Sirius Ronon Weasley. Their daughter had dark red hair and amber eyes and was much more like her mother. Kathryn Georgina Weasley was certainly a heartbreaker already.

On one such afternoon, sitting on the porch during the school holidays, Lulu looked out over her back lawn. The entire clan had descended on their house for the holidays and at present there were children everywhere. Lulu held plates of food, stacked magically up, in her hands as she paused and watched the scene before her.

Her husband grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek. "Anything the matter?" Fred asked.

Lulu looked at him and smiled. "No. Not at all," she said, looking back over the picture of happiness. Bill and Fleur with their silver-haired daughters were present, as well as Charlie and his wife. Poppy Weasley (Arthur) was sitting with his youngest grandchild on his knee. Molly Weasley was talking with George, whose heavily pregnant fiancée, Katie Bell was sitting in the shade beside Bill and Fleur. The Potters were seated idly with Ron and Hermione and their children were all running amok in the garden with Lulu and Fred's own two. Even Percy, who remained a bachelor, was with the gathering. Teddy Lupin was chatting with Victoire in the corner.

Lulu smiled back at her husband.

"Everything is perfect."

THE END


End file.
